Cops & Coffee
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: A collection of one shots mostly revolving around Connor and Gavin. -Marked as complete cause it is what it is till I decide to add another.
1. Coffee

Connor attempts to win Gavin over with a coffee.

* * *

Connor watched detective Reed from where he sat across the room at his desk. Feet perched atop the desk as he lent back far enough his chair tilted at a precarious angle. A quick analysis shows a sixty-two percent chance of the man toppling backwards to the floor. That was a greater than half risk, yet the man continued to chance this danger as though the numbers were of no concern to him what so ever.

The man obviously had a brilliant centre of balance though, as he seemed to lean precariously day after day and he had yet to see the detective fall. Much like usual detective Reed seemed occupied with both his phone and his terminal at the same time. Clicking, scrolling and typing away with his right hand while his left tapped away at the phone's screen. It seemed quite distracting to have ones attention split between several tasks at once, yet the man proved quite efficient with his work. Connor had yet to hear anyone complain of poorly filed reports or messy paperwork.

It was actually rather impressive to watch. Time to time the man's voice would disrupt the office as he called orders across the room for someone to send him a copy of a file or a report or images for a case. He didn't email a request or go over and speak with the person in person. The man is rude and disrespectful and does not seem to care whether he is liked by his fellow colleagues or not. While he does not have one set partner he works with, he seems to be able to still work efficiently with any partner he is assigned, whether they like him or not.

Connor found it quite perplexing that the man seemed to hold such contempt towards him. Especially since in the beginning the two of them seemed to share the same 'the mission comes before anything or anyone' mentality. While he himself had let his fascination with trying to understand and befriend his partner affect that mind-set. Even if at first he fooled himself into believing his obsession with gaining Hank's approval was solely to help advance his own mission along more smoothly. Detective Reed didn't seem to bother attempting to connect with anyone.

Hank had mentioned once that the man cared only for his job and nothing else, that as long as he continued to climb through the ranks he didn't care who may be hurt. He had then called the detective a selfish arrogant prick and stated that he would likely grow to be a lonely, depressive old grump. To which Officer Miller's had responded with some strange reference to a pot and kettle that he didn't quite understand. Then again Connor had found that human conversation often held slang and of sayings that were not in his programming. The lieutenant obviously understood the other's words however as he had scoffed back a sharp, "Shut it Chris." Though his tone held more amusement than anger.

It was rather very fascinating, as it seemed such a machine like way of thinking to focus solely on achieving goals with total disregard to the feeling or emotions of those around you. And yet the man hated androids with a passion. Hated him because of that fact, yet Hank too once held such contempt towards him and androids. He too had called Connor things like plastic asshole and plastic prick and wanted nothing to do with him. Yet through determination, persistency and continued effort he had managed to gain the lieutenants friendships and trust. Markus' revolution may have also played a part in swaying the man's thoughts on androids but either way if he could form a bond with Hank surely he could do so with detective Reed as well.

After all he held no ill feelings or dislike for the man even if he did not appreciate the way the man spoke to him or the punch to the abdomen he had received. Perhaps the man did not like him but he was sure if he put in enough effort he could change Gavin's view of him just as he had managed with Hank.

"The fuck are you looking at! Plastic piece of trash." Detective Reed's voice sounded and Connor almost jumped in his seat, averting his eyes back to his own terminal as the other glared at him. He hadn't meant to be caught watching the other.

"Don't pay that asshole any attention, Connor." Hank voiced from his desk beside him, sending his own look of annoyance at the detective.

"I am more than use to the name calling." He replied calmly. While the names could be a little hurtful at times, they mostly didn't bother him much, he was pretty much use to it by now.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be. You don't have to put up with that shit." Hank said, looking over at Connor with eyes that promised to smack Gavin in the face if he wanted. As appreciative as he was of the unspoken offer he didn't think it would help in his efforts to sway the other man's hostility towards him.

"I am fine lieutenant, you needn't worry." He offered, glancing back across the room to find Reed's attention back on his phone. Looking back at Hank as he tapped away at his terminal, then to the cold empty coffee cup sitting on the desk before offering. "Would you like another coffee?"

"I'd like a cold beer." Hank snorted, they had been so busy lately the lieutenant hadn't had a drink in almost two days. "But a coffee would be appreciated."

Connor nodded grabbing the empty mug and heading into the kitchen, he stood in front of the machine as it filled the mug. Eyes travelling around the break room and pausing when they came upon a dirty mug left on the counter near by, finger prints around the handle belonging to detective Gavin Reed. He looked out towards the office and back at the mug, recalling the morning after the interrogation of Carlos' android when he had run into detective Reed while waiting for Hank.

The detective had asked for a coffee, well ordered he make him a coffee, but he had declined stating he only took orders from the lieutenant. CyberLife had assigned him to Hank. Though the detective hadn't taken to kindly to that, it had evoked a violent response from the man. Perhaps that was one of the places he had gone wrong, perhaps had he made the coffee he and detective Reed may have started out on better terms.

Set on trying to remedy that mistake he picked up the mug, dipping a finger in the residual drink left in a thick sludge at the base. Running an analysis to determine how the man had his drink, Hank had straight coffee fresh from the machine half a spoon of sugar and no cream, no sugar if hung over. He then cleaned the mug under the tap, washing away as much of the dark stains as possible.

Filling both cups he made his way back to the office placing one down next to Hank, the man speaking up as he turned to take the second cup to its owner. "Thanks. Wait what's with the second cup?"

"It is for detective Reed." He stated.

"What? Kid, you don't have to run around for that asshole." Hank groaned, sending a sideways glare in the detective direction.

"I know, I wanted to do to this. I find it rather vexing that a work college holds such animosity towards me. I hope to change that." He informed, hopefully.

"Don't hold you're breath." The lieutenant snorted in reply, picking up his drink to take a sip.

"Androids breath for aesthetical purposes, holding my breath would have no affect to me." He informed out as he made his way over to Gavin's desk. The detective's lips pulling into a scowl as he glanced up at his approach.

"Detective Reed-"

"The fuck do you want? Piss off you plastic prick." Gavin snarled, turning back to the small screen in his hand in an effort to ignore the android.

"I thought you might like a coffee, black, one sugar, no cream." He offered holding out the cup for the other to take.

The detective looked back up, giving a long sceptical look before huffing a snort and going back to ignoring him. Connor stood there holding the hot beverage a moment longer, realising he had gathered a few gazes for his effort. When it became obvious the man was not going to acknowledge him again, he placed the drink on his desk. Turning and returning to his desk.

"That went well." Hank remarked as he reclaimed his seat, amusement lacing his words.

"Persistence is key lieutenant, and as I am sure you are aware I can be frustratingly persistent when I set my mind on something."


	2. Smoke

Connor doesn't like cigarette smoke.

* * *

Hank was not at his desk, the clear glass walls of Captain Fowler's office made it easy to discern the man was not in there either. A quick scan indicated the man was not in the break room and there was no response when Connor called for him in the rest rooms. The interrogation room was empty as was the observation room and the key on the lieutenants desk suggested he wasn't in the evidence room either. The likely hood of Hank being in the reception lobby was low and he could see the car still parked in its spot from the window.

Connor let out a sigh as process of elimination resulted a eighty percent chance the lieutenant was out the back of the station. The designated location for those who smoked to break for a cigarette. Hank drank far more that what was healthy, consumed enough calories and cholesterol a day for two full grow adults but as far as Connor was aware the man didn't smoke.

Hank did however enjoy the company of those who did from time to time and was prone to hanging out back and chatting with the others. Connor understood it was more the social side of it that the lieutenant was drawn to. Those who smoked often braked together for the nicotine hit their system required and to socialise about things other than the current case. It wasn't unusual to find one or two in the group crowed near the back door without a cigarette in hand.

He understood humans had a need to socialise and interact with one another, he himself enjoyed socialising with others on occasion. Even though he had been informed his social skills still seemed a little awkward and forced at times. Though Hank had assured him he was improving and that he would get the hang of it eventually. It is a little hard not to sound like a machine at times when you are one. It was more the smoke that Connor was not so fond of, he didn't like the smell. Or the way the smoke seemed to tickle at his aesthetic artificial lungs, sending little messages to his system warning him to expel the foreign particulates. The way the sent clung to his olfactory system wasn't pleasant either.

Connor was sure the man was out here, eighty percent was a very high odd. So he was more than surprised when he opened the door and stepped out onto the lightly snow dusted pavement to find only one person stood in the dimly lit parking lot. Who unfortunately also just happened to be one of the last people Connor had hoped to bump into in the secluded parking space under the cloak of night. Detective Reed. He had found interacting with the man to be easier when others were around, Gavin was a tad more civil when others were watching.

"Well, well, what's Anderson's plastic pet doing out here, come to give me another coffee have you." The man scoffed, the dull red tip of the cigarette flaring to life as the man took a drag.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to disturb you. I was simply looking for lieutenant Anderson but it would seem he is not out here." He replied, ignoring detective Reed's snide words.

"Lost your master have you?" Gavin smirked, blowing out a puff of smoke as he peeled himself from the wall he had been lent against. Stepping in front of the androids path as it turned to leave.

"Officer Miller is looking for him," Connor informed, turning his head to the side to try to avoid the grey-white cloud, "And Hank is not my master."

"Could have fooled me." The detective scoffed, noting the way the android shifted back half a step as he took another drag from his cigarette. "The way you trail after the man like his personal fucking lapdog."

Then Gavin blew out the lung full of smoke directly between the two of them this time, his smirk growing as the android scrunched its nose. The smell of stale, burnt tobacco and chemicals assaulted Connor's olfactory system as the man took in another long drag. He moved to take a step to the side to move past but the detective followed the movement.

"What's wrong? Don't like the smell." Gavin mocked, smoke spilling past his lips as his smirk broke into full grin.

"Not particularly, no." He replied, trying again to side step the man and failing.

"Well too bad, your master isn't here to defend you." The man grinned back leaning forward and blowing out a huff off smoke directly into the android's face with a chuckle.

Connor let out a cough, warning signs flashing at him as the smoke filled his artificial airways. The smoke was in no way detrimental to him like it was humans but it still irritated his systems. The man laughed in his face as he lifted the cigarette for another inhale but this time he lifted his own hand grabbing the other's wrist to stop him before it reached is lips. "Please don't, I really do find the smoke quite unpleasant."

It was a move that surprised himself just as much as it did the other. He had never really stood against the man like this before, he had refused to make the man a coffee once but never physically moved to prevent him doing anything. Detective Reed as expected did not take kindly to the move, his amusement boiling to anger as the android dared to touch him.

The shorter man glared heatedly up at him as he snarled out. "Machines take orders they don't fucking give them now let go of me you useless plastic prick."

Connor didn't, he should have, at least he thinks he should have. Doing so might help in negating the situation before things could escalate further, but he seemed to be having some sort of momentary systems freeze.

"What you gonna stop me?" Gavin sneered up at him, fiery grey-green eyes locked on brown as he slowly pushed his hand forward. The android didn't seem to be pushing back very hard as he moved to press the burning tip of the cigarette to the glowing blue triangle on its jacket. "You gonna hit me? Attack me, kill me like those other android pricks who turned on humans?" He challenged, daring the machine to fight back. "I thought you said androids are never to harm humans."

They weren't, it was the most important rule in their programming. Androids are never to harm a human. It was one rule Connor still felt inclined to follow, even after deviating, humans were a lot more frail than androids. So while his fingers remained wrapped loosely around the other's wrist he didn't move to physically stop the man as the heated tip of the cigarette burnt through his jacket and shirt. Even the bright red warning that blinked to life warning him of minor damage caused by burning to his left chest plate.

And then another hand grabbed the detective's forearm, just below Connor's own hand. Yanking the arm back and away from him, the cigarette falling from Gavin's hand as he was pulled away from the android. Detective Reed was yanked away from him so fast it took a moment for Connor to realise Hank was now with them, face plastered in anger.

"Get your fucking hands off of him." Hank growled out, slogging the man in the side of the face and sneering down at him as he landed on the pavement. "You ever lay a hand on him again and I'll break your fucking jaw."

He then grabbed Connor by the arm and dragged him back towards the back door. "Come back inside, away from that prick. You shouldn't let that jack off push you around like that, what the hell were you doing out here anyway?"

"Looking for you." Connor replied, he had little reason to be out here otherwise.

"I was in the freaking toilet." Hank exclaimed.

Connor paused tilting his head slightly giving a blank look. "I tried the rest room but there was no response."

"I wanted to crap in piece. I didn't need twenty questions while on freaking toilet. Now what did you want in the first place?" The lieutenant sighed, his anger dying to exasperated frustration.

"Officer Miller was looking for you. I did not think to inquire about what it was he wanted you for." Connor replied.

"What and Chris couldn't come find me himself." Hank scoffed back, opening the door and signalling the android to go back inside.

"He was busy working, I wasn't do anything of import at the time so I opted to find you for him."

"Of course you did." Hank gave a resigned huff as he stepped through the door. "Come then, lets see what he wants."


	3. Coffee take 2

Gavin is not having a good day. Coffee won't fix it.

* * *

The alarm clock on the bedside was about to go off for the second time any minuet now and Gavin was about ready to put a bullet through the fucking thing. He hadn't got home till some ungodly time in the early hours, he hadn't looked at the clock, hadn't even bothered turning on a light. Just kicked his boots off, shed his jeans and jacket and collapsed in the general direction of his futon. Thankfully he was practised enough by now to not face-plant on the hard fucking floor next to the thing.

All he knew was it was some time after two and six thirty had rolled around way too fucking fast. A sharp piercing pain in his right ear beat the alarm however and had him jolting up with a hiss of pain as he held his ear. "Fucks sake, Acid. Just for that you can wait till after I shower for food." He growled out rubbing the injured ear as he sent the scruffy ginger tom a glare, mumbling under his breath. "Mangy cat."

Said ginger tomcat, just gave a loud gravely meow before taking off across the room to the tiny kitchen. Kicking the pack of cigarettes off the counter as he made himself comfortable in his favourite spot in the morning sun filtering from the window. Gavin wouldn't be surprised if the cat targeted his smokes on purpose, the stray was a pain in the ass with a fucking attitude problem. Acid-shit (because two years on the fucking almost black stain still wouldn't scrub of the shower tiles.) or Acid for short, started making his life misery two years ago. Some punk ass stray tom that somehow wandered into his small studio apartment and decided to make it his own. He had no idea how the mangy thing kept getting in, but no matter how many times he booted it out the next morning it would be back, clawing up his furniture or raiding the pantry. In the end he had decided life would be easier if he just let the damn thing stay.

Swatting the alarm clock off the bedside to shut it up when it decided to start blaring in his ear half a minuet later. He pulled himself out of bed with a yawn, scratching an itch on his side as he did as he'd promised the cat and stumbled straight to the bathroom. Cussing a string of profanities so loud half the building probably heard as freezing cold water shot out the shower head. Great the fucking hot water was on the fritz again. Spring may be just around the corner but it was still fucking cold out. Washing as quick as he could he dried himself wrapping the towel around his waist as he made his way back into the main living space.

Acid giving a low yowl from his spot, flickering an ear as he went ignored, Gavin instead focusing on sorting out a clean set of clothes from the dirty. Draping the towel over one of the kitchen stools as he opened the fridge. The ginger tom deciding to play the nice card and rub at his leg with what he knew to be a deceptive purr.

"I'm outta cat milk and I ain't giving you any of mine after that fucking mess you made last time. So don't bother sucking up." He told the animal before chugging a quarter of a bottle of juice and grabbing the butter. Acid giving a small snort sound before giving up his efforts and going to sit at his food bowl.

Chucking a couple pieces of bread in the toaster, Gavin grabbed the cat biscuits, tossing a handful in the tom's dish. The seven-ten train rolled past just outside the window right on schedule, rattling the walls and dishes as his toast popped. Buttering the half burnt bread, he shoved half a slice in his mouth as he put the butter back in the fridge. Waving the cat away from the second slice as he moved to get a glass and a couple aspirin from the cupboard. The brat down the hall was just starting its fucking recorder practise and the couple below were in the lead up to another shouting match if the raising tones were anything to go by.

It was just on seven fucking fourty in the morning and he already had a headache. Pulling on his jacket, grabbing his keys and stepping out into the frigid morning air didn't prove to improve his mood any as he trudged to his car to find the front drivers tire was flat. "You have got to be kidding me." He growled as he crouched down to examine it. Letting out another chain of curses as he spotted the puncture in the side of the tire, it was the fourth time in as many months he had found his fucking tires slashed.

At least the prissy hybrid across the street had a couple flats too so his wasn't the only one targeted. He swore he'd shoot the prick in the head if he ever caught the punk who kept doing this. He might have had enough money to move to a better flat in a better location if he wasn't buying new tires every second fucking week. He cursed again, slamming a fist against the boot as he popped it to discover he hadn't replaced the spare. Perfect, just fucking perfect. Unlike a certain lieutenant he didn't have the luxury of showing up whenever the hell he felt like it, not without the captain breathing down his fucking neck. Looks like he'll have to taxi it to work and buddy up with someone if there's a call out.

Fun.

Fucking machines. Two hours, it should not take two freaking hours to get to work. Yet some brilliant dickhead decided lets get ride of all the fucking human drivers and run high tech self driving freaking robo-vehicles as public transport. which is bloody fantastic when the first damned taxi never shows up and then the second one shits itself before the halfway mark. Leaving him to wait for the damned bus, full of loud obnoxious asshole school kids.

So finally trudging into the precinct, noticing captain Fowler tapping a finger to his watch from inside his glass cube, it was safe to say his mood had not improved. In fact spotting the plastic wannabe detective sitting with his perfect fucking robot posture, eyes lifting up away from his terminal and over to him as he entered the office had only further soured it. This had to be a joke, some cruel fucking joke by whichever asshole god existed out there. There was no way, no fucking way that drunken bastard had arrived before him, yet his plastic pet sat right there in front of him. Hank clearly wasn't in the office, but that wasn't to say he wasn't taking a piss, or talking to some punkass in lock up or making a coffee in the break room.

Not to say it wouldn't be the first time the tin can had been left waiting around for his partner to arrive. After all that crap that went down with the androids though the old man rarely let his pet out of his sight. Ignoring the plastic prick, Gavin stalked to his desk, sinking heavily into his office chair as he considered popping another couple of headache pills. A brown cardboard cup with a white and black label printed on the front, sitting on his desk caught his eye and he glanced over at it. The words 'detective Reed' were printed just above the logo in that anally neat fucking android print.

He glanced up to find Hank's plastic pet watching him from its spot with a dopey somewhat hopeful look on its face. He considered just leaving it there, ignoring the drink and turning on his terminal to get started on his work. Like he had the last time the thing made him coffee. Even if from the looks of the cup it was the good stuff not the cheap nasty crap they stored in the break room and he'd be lying if he said he couldn't use a damned good coffee right about now. But fuck it, he was having bitchass monster of a day and it was only ten am.

What do they they say, misery loves company, or some crap. Why should he be the only one having a shit day. So standing from his seat and looking straight across the room to the android that was still looking straight at him, he picked up the drink. Giving his best shit eating grin as he held it over the small plastic trash can by his desk and dropped it straight in. Taking pleasure in the crestfallen look that flickered over the android's face before shifting back into that blank fucking machine like look androids usually wore.

He had a stuck of paperwork to get through, statements to file and report and a fucking item log to go through from a theft two weeks back. But first he needed a smoke and a vent, because there was a damned good possibility he'd shoot something if he didn't. And he knew a good couple of dented up trash cans in the back corner of the parking lot that could use a good kicking.


	4. Punctuation

Connor likes to be time efficient.

* * *

It was exactly eleven fifty-two when Connor and Hank arrived at Detroit's central police station, almost midday. Which was nothing new for the lieutenant but Connor was still uneased by the man's lack of scheduled routine. Every other officer and detective in the station worked designated shifts and as far as Connor had witnessed Hank was the only one who worked to his own clock. He wasn't sure exactly how the lieutenant got away with it, presumingly his personal situation and past reputation granted him some leniency.

Still Hank's extremely casual schedule didn't sit as comfortably with Connor, machine or not he preferred a punctual schedule. If he was required at the station at nine in the morning then he liked to be seated at his terminal and working efficiently at nine in the morning. If called in to investigate a crime scene, he preferred to respond immediately not after he finishes his drink or the currently screened game is over. Punctuality and efficiency were built into his programming and deviating hadn't change that.

He should have caught the bus to insure he arrived at a more acceptable time but Hank wasn't sold on the idea. While the android revolution had been successful and new laws were being put in place to grant them rights and liberties and android-human relations were progressing at a promising rate. There were still those openly hostile to androids. Connor understood that Hank was just looking out for his safety, especially since the LED on the side of his head made him stand out. Many removed their LEDs to help blend in with society making those who still had them more vulnerable.

It was the LED on his temple that had stemmed the lieutenant's reluctance to allowing him to travel alone across town via street and bus. It wasn't that Hank forbid him to venture to the station on his own, he had simply expressed his concerns and Connor respected the man too much to push those concerns aside. ' _That ring on the side of your head is like a fucking glowing neon target that screams I'm android come and get me.'_ a half drunk Hank had argued, when he'd brought up the idea of catching the bus to the station.

While that was true, he was an android and he saw no reason to hide what he is.

Still he had been given an important task by captain Fowler himself, his first real solo job. Usually the captain called Hank into his office or one of the officers reported a job to Hank and as the lieutenants partner he tagged along. Well technically he wasn't the man's partner as with all the changes, the government were still in the process of finalising the laws that would grant androids back in the workforce with the right to paid work. It had taken a lot of run around and not so gentle pushing from Hank and a few of the other's at the station to try and get him reinstated at the station. Things hadn't been looking good but then captain Fowler received an anonymous tip of a loophole that allowed him back in the station. In a volunteer position assigned to ghost the lieutenant for educational and experiential purposes. He was to follow observe and learn, he wasn't supposed to touch or openly participate in gathering or processing evidence but no one cared to heed or reinforce those particular details.

This time however Connor himself had been called into the captain's office and assigned the task of data transferral between the old and new systems. The DPD was being updated with a whole new system and he had been granted the job of transferring all case files, active, inactive and otherwise over to the new system. Storing, linking and cross referencing each file so that they would be easily accessed by date, case number, or even the assigned detective or officer.

Detective Reed had pointed out that it was a tedious time consuming secretarial job, that no one else wanted because they had real work to focus on. Insinuating it the perfect job for Connor because androids were built to do the shit jobs no human want to do them self. There were thousands of files in the database Connor had been assigned to transfer and he held no doubts it would have been a tedious task that would take weeks for a human to transfer and cross reference. Being an android however he predicted he should be able to complete the task with in twenty hours.

Whether the job was unwanted by the rest of the station or not Connor didn't care. All that mattered was that it was his first job that had been assigned directly to him and he wanted to prove to the captain that he could work swiftly and efficiently at any task given to him. He had calculated to have complete the task in two days, as the lieutenant had been stuck at his desk with paperwork more often than not of late and he tended to nock off around seven in the evening on days he was stuck with desk work. Of course he had calculated for working two full ten hour shifts, starting at nine and leaving with Hank at seven. Arriving with the lieutenant at eleven fifty two had set him back a full two hours and fifty two minuets. And while the captain had not set him a determined time frame to complete the task Connor was a little disappointed he would now fail his self appointed time frame.

Since deviating so much had changed, so much was new and unfamiliar, he was no longer the android sent by CyberLife assured his place as Hank's partner. Even when the new android laws did roll around his position at the station wasn't guaranteed. No one knew if androids would be granted to try for all job positions or if they would start restricted until new laws rolled around. He needed this though, he needed the familiarity and he hoped that by proving himself an efficient asset the captain would be inclined to keep him on even if it meant remaining as he was now in an unpaid position. He had little use for money anyway, what would an android even spend money on.

Data transferral was at seven percent when Hank's voice drew Connor from his work. "Come on kid, I need to get me something to eat." He stated standing from his desk and Connor looked to him before peering back at the terminal's clock. Finding it had been approximately eighty minutes since they had arrived.

"We have not yet been here two full hours and you are already proposing a break?" He questioned looking up at the lieutenant who was looking down at him with a critical look on his face.

"So? I'm fucking hungry." Hank huffed in reply, "You androids may not need to eat but us humans do, so you coming or what?"

Connor looked at the terminal screen in front of him and contemplated his options for a moment. He usually accompanied Hank on his meal breaks... but he also wanted to get a good start on his current job, he had already lost almost two hours and pausing now would only delay his progress further. In the end he decided trying to keep from further falling behind in his self inflicted time frame the favoured option. "Perhaps I should stay I still have a lot of work to get through."

"Come on Connor, you've been staring at that screen since we got here. Even androids are entitled to a break once in a while." Hank offered warmly, a lopsided smile crawling across his face. The man was trying to look out for him, how was he supposed to say no to that. So with a small resigned artifical sigh, Connor paused his work, logging out to insure no one accidentally messed any of it up before getting to his feet.

"Okay, I suppose a change of scenery might be welcome."

...

"Oh here they are, guess they hadn't fucked off home just yet. Give it another twenty minutes, I'd wager." Gavin scoffed aloud as they returned from lunch. Connor wasn't entirely sure who the detective was directing his words to, there were a few others scattered around the workstations now though none seemed to be actively focused on the man.

"That is a poor estimation detective Reed, it is not yet three in the afternoon and lieutenant Anderson tends to tire of paperwork and leave by seven in the evening if no case is called in. So a more accurate estimation would be at least another four hours." Connor pointed out helpfully. He understood humans did not have advanced analytical and mathematical programming like he did, but surely a detective should require good evaluation skills.

The snort of amusement from Hank had him a little perplexed. He wasn't sure if the man found amusement in his attempt to help the detective or the detectives poor estimation. Either way it was not nice to make fun of others because they are struggling with something, the detective could easily improve his skill with a little practice. He was just about to voice that when the detective spoke again in an angered growl.

"Didn't ask your opinion you fucking hunk of plastic. Pretend to be human all you want but its obvious you fucks will never be human."

"Shut your mouth Gavin!" Hank snapped back, grabbing the androids arm and dragging him back to his desk.

"I don't know why Fowler let that fucking thing back in here, its grown just as lazy as you. Only it doesn't have the excuse of alcohol and baggage to hide behind. Wouldn't keep a coffee machine that couln'td make a fucking cup off coffee right, so why keep a fucking android that doesn't get any fucking work done." Gavin snarled across the room.

Hank didn't miss the LED on Connor's temple momentarily flicker to red before cycling back down yellow to blue. Nor the way the android sunk just a little deeper into his chair, as if trying to shrink from the detectives view. Eyes glued to the terminal in front of him. He knew how bad Connor needed this, it was the one familiar thing he had left after turning his back on everything else he ever knew. And with the android laws still up in the air, he knew Connor feared his position's uncertainty.

Not that Hank ever really cared overly much for legality, whether laws allowed it or not he wasn't going to let Connor loose his place without one hell of a fight.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Gavin? Off somewhere being productive, patrolling a street or something, or I dunno, out back with the rest of the trash." Hank growled back, sending the other a heated glare before turning back to the stack of papers on his desk and addressing the android. "Just ignore that ass, Connor."

"If anything belongs in the trash its you and that machine's fucking lack of work ethic, you washed up old drunkard!" Gavin spat back, raising to his feet.

"The both of you can shut your mouths! You're giving me a fucking headache." Captain Fowler suddenly shouted from his doorway. "Hank make some progress on that damned paperwork and Gavin go and make a coffee or go out back and have a smoke, I don't fucking care what just piss off and cool down a little and give everyone some piece and quite for a bit." With that the captain slammed the door shut with enough force to rattle the glass walls before going back to his desk.

Gavin kicked his chair over, snatching up the box of cigarettes on his desk, practically crushing them in his fist as he left the room with a flurry of curses. Connor watched Hank silently go back to his paperwork from the corner of his eye as he went back to his own task. Resting his head on his hand, temple against knuckles in an attempt to casually hide the yellow ring from the rest of the office.

When Seven pm rolled around and Hank stood, arranging his papers and getting ready to leave Connor spoke up, his words coming out quieter than intended.

"I think I should stay, I would like to catch up the four hours I missed."

"What?" Hank gave a quizzical look before blue eyes softened and he reached to place a hand on the android's shoulder. "Don't let that asshole get to you, son."

Thankfully detective Reed had accompanied officer Wilson on a call out to an attempted hijacking a little earlier. Connor really hadn't wanted to draw further mocking from the man, nor start anything that might lead to upsetting the captain again.

"Gavin was being an ass, I do not doubt your observations, however I do partially agree with detective Reed's statement. A lack of scheduled routine and work ethic does not look good on my part, it gives the impression that I lack interest and dedication to my role. Which sits particularly poorly on one who's current position is yet undetermined."

"Whoa, hey don't talk like that. You know I won't let them boot you off the team without one hell of a fight and if laws state otherwise then I'll take that fight to the bastards in politics." Hank offered determinately, ruffling a hand through the android's hair as he mumble. "Wouldn't trust anyone else at my side to have my back."

"Thank you." He replied working to fix his hair, the amusement in the lieutenant's eyes did not go unnoticed. A small smile gracing his own lips before he stated. "I do not wish to disrespect your concerns for my safety, but I would like to arrive for work at a more appropriate hour. Therefore I propose a new schedule in which we arrive at the station no latter that ten am. The time frame can then be altered accordingly if need be once your body has gotten use to this change."

The groan to leave the lieutenant's mouth was to be expected, he knew Hank was an extremely stubborn man and changing his habits would not be easy. Which was why he proposed ten rather than nine, the man was usually up by eleven on good days, so one hour shouldn't be to hard an achievement. Start small, as they say.

"You're killing me kid." Hank drawled, face scrunching as big hopeful brown eyes looked up at him. "Kill it with the damned puppy dog eyes would you. Okay, Okay, I'll make an effort to try and be here at a more 'appropriate hour' as you put it." He caved, before throwing back his own conditions. "But on the condition you work on taking breaks form work once in a while. I know you don't eat and crap, but it wouldn't kill you to get up and stretch your legs or something once in a while and you still break when I break for lunch or dinner."

"Very well, that sound like a fair compromise, I'll agree to those terms." Connor agreed. "I do wish to continue a little longer on my current task though."

"Argh, alright. You can stay back, but I'm going home to feed sumo and get something to eat first, if we're going to be here till freaking midnight. I guess I really should try and get through that paperwork." The man gruffed out.

"Perhaps working till ten would be a wiser move as you will need to be up earlier tomorrow and I have come to realise the timeframe I have set myself may have been a little unrealistic." Connor admitted, keeping Hank back so late really wasn't the wisest idea if he was to work on improving his sleeping habits.

"Sounds fair, I'm still going home to feed sumo though." Hank smiled, moving to leave, before speaking again this time speaking a little louder directing the words to any who may be listening. "I'm stopping by the pizza joint on the way back, if any one has any preferences."


	5. Salt and Thirium

Apparently salt and thirium don't mix.

* * *

Anderson was currently in Fowler's office getting his ass handed to him from the sound of it. Not that anything would come from it, the captain was so far up the lieutenant's arse, he never actually passed any proper disciplinary action against the man. The alcoholic bastard could show up hung over or still fucking drunk at any hour he pleases and the most he'd get was a fucking scolding at best. It was fucking bullshit, the bastard got away with everything just cause he was once some big shot. Once. He was nothing but a washed up drunken has been now.

He had thought Anderson would finally up and quit when CyberLife sent that android to trail him around. In fact a few of the detectives and officers even had a pool going on whether he'd put up with it or finally tell the chief to go fuck himself and walk. It was no secrete the old man hated androids. There was even a pool going on Hank shooting the plastic prick himself. He'd lost one hundred and fifty in those damned pools, not only did the bastard stay but apparently that fucking machine somehow managed to turn the lieutenant's views on the plastic fucks around. Enough so that he had managed to convince Fowler to let the thing stay on as his partner fucking detective in training or whatever they were calling it, after everything that went down with the androids demanding equal rights.

The lieutenant's plastic pet was currently sitting at its desk, they had given the machine it's own desk. Right next to Hank's own desk, which meant it was straight across the fuck room from his own. He got to look straight at the fucking thing all fucking day. Said piece of plastic and circuits had tried to follow the old man into the captain's office but had been chased out by both Fowler and Anderson. The lieutenant giving firm orders for the android to sit quietly at his desk and fix himself up, warning him not to leave the desk until told otherwise.

Obviously the man was not happy with his pet's performance today, considering the still wet blue staining the front of his shirt and jacket the android had likely done something stupid again. Probably stood in front of a bullet or something equally stupid, seemed the android was prone to trying to get itself killed. Gavin couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips as the machine reached for the bottle of blue liquid sitting on the desk. A bottle of blue liquid with about half a salt shaker worth of salt in it.

Everyone in the station drank coffee, all the humans anyway. Well all except officer Person who was currently on some strange detox that involved drinking some god awful smelling herbal concoction. Not the lieutenant's pet though, apparently the only thing androids consumed was that strange odorless blue liquid.

The chuckle growing in his throat however turned to a scoff as Anderson's pet unscrewed the cap on the bottle and drank down half the liquid before putting the lid back on and placing it back on the desk. The prick didn't even notice, simply turned to watch the two arguing behind glass walls. Of course it didn't fucking notice, it was a plastic imitation made to look human, probably didn't even have taste buds. He was just about to go back to playing with his phone, the android wasn't proving any fun anyway, when he notice a small twitch in its brow.

The LED on the side of its head flickering yellow and back again as its brows pinched together and it tilted its head. A strange look somewhere between confusion and curiosity flicker across its face as it turned to look back at the CyberLife bottle. The grin returned to Gavin's face as he watched the android reach for the bottle, perhaps the thing was just running slow tonight. His grin faltered however as the android's fingers brushed the bottle's cap and it made a cough sound and a mouthful of blue liquid spilled past its lips, splattering the desk and painting its chin.

That was... unexpected. He hadn't expected the thing to throw up, then he hadn't expected it to drink half the bottle of salted liquid before realising something was off. His legs dropped from where they rested perched upon his own desk, hitting the floor with a dulled tap as the android, reached for the bottle once more. Miscalculating the distance and knocking his hand straight into the glass, sending it tumbling to shatter on the floor. Gavin gave a quick glance around the station, detective Collins had received a call out half an hour ago and taken Miller with him. Chen and Brown had left to grab a bite to eat just before Anderson and his pet returned, so the two men arguing in the glass office were the only others around.

"Fuck." He swore watching as the android rose to its feet as though it was looking to clean up the mess, only to collapse to its knees hacking up another mouthful of blue. _Fuck_! He really didn't want to deal with this shit but he was the only one around and he didn't need the alcoholic lieutenant all up in his face if the thing decided to keel over. Maybe he could just sneak off out back, pretend he didn't see anything and was out having a smoke.

He stood to do just that but paused as the android lifted its head and looked straight at him, calling "Detective." in a shaky voice the 'Reed' cut off as he vomited more blue onto the floor. _Fuck, Fuck! Damn it._ He kicked his chair across the room in frustration, the last thing he needed or wanted was to be caring for some malfunctioning machine. Yet he still found himself walking over to the android, looping an arm under an armpit and pulling it to its feet.

"I thought you machines were made to clean mess not make it." He scoffed as he dragged it to the restrooms, kicking open one of the stalls and depositing him by the toilet. Scrunching his nose in disgust as the thing vomited into the bowl.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked, surely this wasn't all a result of a little salt in an energy drink.

The android clung to the toilet bowl full body trembling as it answered between retching. "Ta.. Tainted thi..rium. I didn't... I didn't pick up on it soon enough. M-might be a bad batch."

"Thirium? Ain't that the shit you fucks bleed?" Of fucking course the thing drinks bottles of fucking android blood. Why the fuck would androids drink energy drinks, it make way more sense to have them drink their own fucking blood. The hell is wrong with these machines and the psychos who make them.

"Blue blood, yes." The android replied, words slowing to a slur a little as it seemed to momenarily zone out.

Gavin rushing to grab the back of its jacket collar as it slumped forward, before it could drown itself in the toilet bowl. The ring on the side of its head that had been flickering between red and yellow, steadied back to solid yellow as the thing blinked back into reality. "Diagnosis detected high traces of sodium chloride in the thirium."

Gavin cleared his throat, how the fuck was he supposed to know that was android blood he poured salt in. Yanking the android back by its collar, pulling it away from the toilet to lean it up against the cubicle wall. The thing seemed to be glitching out again as it slumped where he sat it. Anderson was less likely to shoot him between the eyes for letting his pet vomit down the front of itself than drown itself. It painted a pretty pathetic picture, sitting slumped against the wall with blue dripping down its chin and staining its shirt. Looking lost as it gained awareness of its surroundings again and warm brown eyes found his own grey-green.

"Fuck! So you good just vomiting that shit up, or you need to be plugged into a wall or some shit? You seem to be running kinda slow or glitching up a little." He scoffed, shifting his own attention to the restroom door before those pathetic android puppy eyes made him hurl.

When the thing didn't respond however he looked back to find it staring into space. "I'm talking to you asshole." He scoffed, how dare the fucking thing ignore him after he dragged its sorry ass in here and saved it from drowning in the fucking toilet. "Hello. You fucking frozen or something." He continued as the thing continued to stare off into nothing. He gave it a not so gentle nudge with his boot before waving his hand in front of its face.

"Connor?" He lent down to get a beter look at the thing not because he was worried, because Hank would skin him alive if he'd broken the fucking thing. He almost jumped when the hunk of plastic gently stilled the hand waving before its face, blinking up at him as it apologised in that annoying innocent sounding voice.

"I'm sorry, I was running a self diagnosis scan. I do not require plugging in, I run on thirium not electricity. Scans showed no significant damage caused to any major boicomponants from the tainted thirium. Expelling the sodium chloride contaminated thirium has dropped thirium levels below forty percent however. Replenishing thirium levels is highly recommended as non-essential components and processors will begin shutting down to conserve energy."

"So you need another bottle of blue shit." He clairified, earning a nod from the machine.

"There should be a back up in lieutenant Anderson's desk drawer." The android provided as he exited the room, heading straight for the lieutenants desk. He had just pulled the drawer open scanning the contents for the bottle of bue liquid when Hanks voice boomed from behind him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing digging around my drawers?"

Gavin took a step back, lifting his hands to each side. He was just about to make a sarcastic remark, when the older man let out an audible gasp as he spotted the mess on and around the android's desk. "Shit, what the hell happened here. Connor? Where's Connor? I swear to god, if you've done something you fucking prick."

"Give it a rest old man, your precious android is in the restroom. I dragged him in there when he started puking blue all over the station." He informed, noticing Chen and Brown watching from the hallway. They must have returned while he was in the restroom. Hank opened his mouth, likely ready to start pointing fingers again but he cut the man off before he could speak. Pointing to the shattered glass bottle. "The plastic detective suspects a bad batch of blue."

He earned himself a scowl for his efforts, as Hank turned to head for the restroom. "He requested another bottle, apparently you have one." He pointed out taking another step back as the older man shoved past and snatched the bottle from the drawer, before turning back towards the restrooms. "Your welcome!" He called mockingly after the lieutenant, a smirk growing as the old man gave a short growl in response.

Turning back to his own desk he caught Chen and Brown still standing in the entrance both sets of eyes on him. "The fuck are you staring at." He snorted sending the two officers scattering to the lunch room to eat, as he snatched his pack of cigarettes from his desk and turning for the back door.

Fuck this shit, he needed a smoke.


	6. Fish (Gavin)

Gavin can't stand assholes who abuse animals.

* * *

How the hell did this shit end up happening to him. He couldn't just turn a blind eye and pretend he didn't see like every other dickhead walking past. Fucking assholes, yeah he was an asshole himself, there was no denying that, but he wasn't enough of an asshole to ignore this. He had been on his way back to the station after visiting his favourite kebab joint, and was cutting back through the park when he spotted the kid. He couldn't figure out what the little shit was doing at first, he seemed to be pulling something from a packet and kicking it in the pond and was getting strange side glances from passers by.

It was when he got closer he noticed the kid had stomped something small and orange before kicking it in the pond where it sunk to the bottom. Curiosity had him picking up pace and when he realised it was fish the little fucker was chasing around with his hand in the plastic bag of water, he snatch the little prick by the back of his hoodie. Ripping the bag from his hand. Goldfish, there where two small goldfish remaining, swimming frantically around the bag they were caged in.

The boy in his hold, gasped in shock. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen, old enough to know better than to spend the day killing fish, for what? There were no ducks around, no fucking turtles or anything else that looked like it wanted a feed, just a couple dead goldfish laying at the bottom of the pond next to them. The sick little fucker was killing the things for fun. If there was one thing Gavin hated more than anything else, more than even android's it was sick pricks who took pleasure in killing animals. Nothing screamed monster in the making like a twelve year old stomping fish for fun.

"The fuck do you think you're doing, you sick little prick." He snarled right in the brat's face, giving him a rough shake for good measure. The snot nosed little shit for his part, tried to keep up a brave face as he had the gall to demand. "Give me back my fish."

"Like fucking hell I will. Intentionally killing pets is a crime, whether you own the animal or not I don't give a fuck. These fish are evidence to a crime now, they're coming with me back to the station." The kid seemed to crumble at that, eyes watering up as he stuttered out. "Y-your a c-cop?" The kids eyes quickly found the badge on his belt and then the real waterworks started.

Gavin took satisfaction in the kids fear as he sobbed out apologies and promises to never hurt anything again. Good, he hoped he scared some fucking sense into the little monster. "You're on my watch list now kid, so you better behave yourself. If I ever catch you doing shit like this again it'll be a one way fucking trip to juvie." He threatened, releasing the kids hoddie and giving him a smack upside the head for good measure. "Now get the fuck outta here before I change my mind and drag you down the station."

He watched the kid bolt off across the park before looking back to the fish in his hand. Great what the hell was he supposed to do with these. He barely had space in his apartment for his freaking laptop there was no way he had room for a fish tank, not to mention Acid would likely just love to get his teeth into the things. Some times he wished he had the capacity to think a head, a little further beforehand. With a little luck someone at the precinct would want to take them home.

Luck hated him.

No one wanted fish, fish weren't Chen's thing, Wilson already had a full tank and Miller's didn't want to be taking on more responsibility until his kid was at least three. Every one else had made an effort to completely ignore his generalised question, making themselves look busy. All except Hank how had openly snorted "Don't fucking look at me." When he'd glanced in his direction. No one wanted the damn things.

 _Wait up._ His eyes cut across to the empty desk next to the lieutenant's once more. Where was that android. He vaguely recalled it talking about saving some fish in some hostage situation or something once. It had mentioned the fish at a park it and Hank walk that dope Sumo at and he saw it talking to Wilson a few times. It might be just the sucker he was looking for, and if the android accepting the fish after Anderson already expressed his lack of interest in the things got under the old man's skin. Well that was just a pleasant bonus.

He found it in the break room, milling about as it waited for the coffee pot to brew. "Oi, dipshit." He called as he made his way over to the machine, watching as its eyes swiftly scanned around the room as if hoping he might be referring to someone else. "Hear you like fish." He stated holding up the bag.

The android seemed to look confused by this, the LED on the side of its head blipping yellow twice before settling back to blue. It just stood there staring at him like mindless moron. Wow, maybe all it took to fry the things circuits was gift -not gift, he was simply off loading a problem- from the local precinct asshole.

Okay this was beginning to get a little annoying. "Do you want the fucking things or not." He snapped, this seemed to snap the android out of its stupor. "I don't need them, so either take them or I'll flush them."

"Flush them?" The machine mimicked in uncertainty.

"Down the toilet. Its what people do with unwanted fish." He dead panned. If this didn't work he'd be dropping by a pet shop on the way home to return the bloody things.

"Yes." The android said reaching out and taking the bag of fish. "I will take them and I promise to take very good care of them."

"Whatever." Gavin scoffed over his shoulder as he started back for his desk and logged into his terminal. Amusement filling his chest as the android returned to its desk and the lieutenant almost had an aneurysm spotting the fish in its hand. Swearing up a colourful storm and throwing out a few entertaining threats in his direction. It was an hour later when Gavin realised he probably should have thought things through a bit better. The android's barely contained joy and excitement over having gained itself its very own fish, probably wasn't worth ten minuets of amusement.


	7. Fish (Connor)

Connor has fish.

* * *

He gave him fish? Gavin Reed gave him fish, him, Gavin knew he liked fish and he gave him two. It was all very perplexing, Connor was having trouble wrapping his programming around what had just transpired. Had detective Reed just given him a gift? That is what a gift was, was it not? When someone intentionally gives another something they feel the other will enjoy. And Connor certainly enjoyed fish, at least he was ninety-two percent sure he did, he had certainly grown fascinated by the marine life after his encounter with the Dwarf Gourami all those months ago.

He could not understand why the detective had gifted him the fish. The same detective who was so openly conveyed his dislike for the android on a near daily basis. Who still refused all attempts he'd made to form any kind of friendship or truce with the man. Even when he had offered the fish the detective's tone and actions had retained his usual assertive and dismissive qualities. Hank had once said some things are best left unsolved and Connor figured perhaps this was one of those things. Perhaps it was best he not over think things and just be grateful for the gift.

He had fish, the want to have fish had crossed his mind on a few occasions but he had never had the courage to ask Hank if he could have some. Hank had already given him so much, he had helped him gain his freedom, given him a place to live, spare clothes and helped to get back at the station. So he didn't want to impose or seem ungrateful by asking for more, especially something non-essential. Like fish. Yet now he had two.

Connor looked down to study the bright orange fish swimming around the water contained in the bag. Goldfish (Carassius auratus) fresh water fish belonging to the Cyprinidae family. The most popular of all ornamental fish, known for their attractive bright colours. He had two, a common goldfish, which was longer and narrower than it's companion, fully orange in colour besides a single black fin on its right side. The other, a fantail, was rounder with a big fancy flowing tail, which was completely orange.

Coffee Connor remembered, taking his eyes from the fish and placing them on the counter to fill Hank's mug. He had come to the break room to get the lieutenant a coffee, to stretch his legs and break from staring at the terminal screen on his desk. Hank had kept up his part by putting in the effort to arrive for work earlier, so Connor endeared to take short breaks at regular intervals from his work. He made his way back to their workstation coffee in one hand and fish in the other.

He found detective Reed to be lounging in his usual position feet perched on his desk as Connor placed the hot mug on Hank's desk. The grizzled lieutenant grunting his thanks as the android sat back at his desk, doing a double take as he spotted the bag in his hand.

"What is- is that... Aw hell, tell me you didn't- he didn't, ah fuck." Hank stumbled dumbfounded. Looking over to find that smug fucking weasel watching them from his desk across the room, with a smug smirk on his face. That smug prick, how dare he, he knew, he god damn knew he didn't want the things so he purposely snuck behind his back and dumped them on the naive bloody android. He made sure the little prick knew exactly what he thought of him in that moment too, let half the station know what he thought. His opinion on where the asshole could shove his fucking fish, hell if not for the fact it would be considerably cruel to the fish he'd have been more than inclined to help the punk do just that.

He had a few more choice words reared up and ready to go when Connor's voice caught his attention. "I'm sorry, lieutenant. I should not have agreed to take the fish with out first inquiring where you stood on the matter. I currently reside in your residence so deciding to take on pets without consulting you first was both selfish and in appropriate. I can easily find the fish a new home if they are to cause a problem."

Hank watched frustratingly sad brown eyes drop, before flickering back to the fish. He let out a long tired groan, rubbing a hand down his face, why does this gotta happen to him, seriously why did this always happen to him. How the fuck did he end up with stuck with the one android who had both the saddest fucking puppy dog eyes known to mankind and the best kicked puppy look. For an android built to be a state of the art crime solving detective, he sure made one hell of an impressionable and naive deviant.

It wasn't that he didn't want the fish, okay he didn't particularly want the fish but he knew Connor had a soft spot for them. He just didn't like the particularly sneak way detective asshole had gone about palming them off on the android. Connor never really asked for anything for himself and deciding to take on the responsibility of owning fish was one of his first major decision he had made for himself. So who was he to deny the kid.

"You can keep fish, kid. You want 'em their yours, just means we'll have to stop by a damned pet store on the way home."

"I still find it difficult to conceive that I was gifted fish by detective Reed. I must admit it completely blind sided me." Connor stated as they entered the pet shop, goldfish in hand.

"I'm not completely convinced its a gift. He's more likely to have stolen them from someone and was looking to palm them off." Hank injected, looking around the store to locate the aquatic pets section. The man sure as hell hadn't had the fish before he left for lunch.

"What about this one?" Hank pointed out as they came upon a small round fish bowl, the things were super popular at one time and they were pretty cheap as well.

"It's a little small, according to the data I have collected a goldfish requires a tank that holds a volume of at least thirty gallons and an extra ten gallons fore each additional fish. Some sources claim, round bowls distort the fish's view which causes stress. There is insufficient swimming space, the water temperature cannot be regulated and there is no room for a filter. Goldfish require efficient filtration and aeration." Connor listed of the information he had found on the drive over. These fish were his responsibility now and he wanted to make sure he looked after them right.

"Okay, okay, mr encyclopaedia, it was just a suggestion. We can look around." Hank conceded, as they traversed further into the rows of tanks.

"How about this one, lieutenant." The android pointed, standing in front of an overly impressive tank. Hank wasn't even sure the thing would fit through the front door let alone in his already furnished living room. Not to mention the price was almost enough to induce cardiac arrest.

"Christ Connor, they're bloody goldfish not whales, how about we find something that'll fit in the house to start with. Something that doesn't cost two months wages would be preferable as well." He responded, leading the kid to the cheaper end of the isle. Pointing to a decent sized tank that was well within a weeks wages. "How 'bout this one."

"This one is only is five gallons larger, the stand and filter are include an while it is a little pricier, I calculate a saving of approximately sixty dollars. Estimated off the combined price of the cheapest filter and stand." Connor bartered.

"Deal, we'll grab you that one. So how about I find a shop assistant and you pick out a couple plants from the tank over there."

One fish tank and stand, half a dozen plants, one sunken treasure chest ornament, three bottles of water conditioners, a bottle of fish food and five hundred and twenty-four dollars out of pocket they arrived home. Hank inwardly cursing Gavin for forking of the pair of five hundred fucking dollar fish on him, god who knew two freaking goldfish could end up being so god damn expensive.

He had to admit though, seeing the excitement light up in both the android and the damned dog as they shifted around furniture in the living room and went about setting up the tank was well worth it. The thing did look pretty impressive when it was all set up, water weeds gently swaying about, black and bright blue pebbles glistening at the bottom all lit up by the light he hadn't even seen Connor sneak in. The fish had to float about the top still in their bag for an hour or so to acclimatise or some shit.

But as Hank stood by the microwave heating up a bowl of mac and cheese watching his dog and dork, curled up together on the floor by the couch watching the fish swim around their new tank, he had to admit whether intended or not Gavin had done a good thing. He'd still make sure to loudly point out his good deed tomorrow just rile the guy up, cause the ass had cost him five hundred fucking dollars.

Who knows maybe Connor was starting to rub off on the guy after all... Riiight and Fowler was the pickle-ass fairy.


	8. Sumo

Because Sumo is a good dog and deserves his time in the spotlight.

* * *

Life was good.

Curled up in his favourite spot, in the warm sun filtering through the window, watching the two orange fish swimming around their tank. He liked fish, there were fish in the pond at the park, he use to play with them when he was younger but it upset his human. He didn't like that, he wanted Hank to enjoy their walks so he stopped, he always figured Hank didn't like fish, either that or he didn't like the water. But now, now they had inside fish, he had never seen inside fish before and now he had some. They were a lot littler than the park fish, too small to play with, he didn't want to accidentally kill them. He liked to watch them though.

Hank didn't seem very interested with them though, perhaps he didn't like fish after all. Then again his human had always been a little difficult, but hey no one ever said owning a human was easy. His human was sad, a lot and it had taken him some time to figure out how best to go about cheering him up. He was pretty young when he was left at his new house here with Hank. He had lived on a chain in a forgotten corner of a yard before that. The humans who tied him there threw him scraps from time to time but otherwise never paid him any attention. Then one cold winter night a man jumped the fence and broke him free, the man took him down the street where he was given a warm meal and spent the night in a tiny apartment.

The next day he was brought to what was to be his new home, here with Hank, at first the human had wanted nothing to do with him. Hank hadn't paid him much attention and he hadn't liked that, so he chewed up the man's shoes, he decided if the man wanted to be difficult he could be too. Besides he liked chewing stuff and digging, he loved digging, Hank on the other hand didn't like either.

Hank was always very sad back then and he figured it had something to do with the second smell that lingered in the house. It was filled to the brim with Hank's sent but there was a second human scent as well, somewhat similar with a mix of dirt, energy and excitement. The scent was there but he never saw the person it belonged to, then he saw the picture in the rectangle his human cried over every night and he understood. He was only young and easily sidetracked at the time but it wasn't hard to piece together the clues. The lingering smell of a human not there and the picture of the human pup that made him so sad. His human had lost his pup and Sumo knew he could never replace the pup his human fathered but he had sworn that day he would do everything in his power to make his human happy once more.

It wasn't easy but he soon learnt letting Hank beleive he was boss helped. Resting his chin on the man's leg when he was down worked at times and encoraging his human to go out on walks in the fresh air. Fresh air and exercise were important in living a healthy happy life, chasing your tail helped too, but Hank didn't have one of those. Some bad habbits Sumo just couldn't seem to get his human to shake however, no matter how he tried correcting him. He didn't like when Hank drank that foul smelling drink from his bottles, it seemed to make him sadder and most time more agitated as well. He didn't like when Hank was snappy, but he couldn't seem to get him to stop.

He had managed to steal away a few of the bottles while his human was out, burrying them behind his doghouse in the yard, but Hank always managed to find new ones. He also hated the metal thing his human often played with when he was drinking the foul stuff, the sharp metalic, acrid and sour sent was enough to tell him whatever it was was bad and the empty clicking sound it made, sent a shiver down his spine each time. It scared him more than anything else. Those night were extremely stressful, but over all, his life was pretty good. He loved his human, went on plenty of walks, Hank loved lazy mornings as much as he did and he never went hungry.

Life was great. He thought he had everything he ever needed. Then one night the souless human with the blinky light came crashing through the window and he knew that assumption had been wrong. He had seen them before the souless humans, they looked just like humans apart from the lights on the side of their heads but their sent was all wrong. They didn't smell like humans, in fact they didn't smell like any other living creature he had ever smelt. They smelt a bit like when Hank brought home a new divice from the store, all plastic and metalic with that smell Hanks tv gives when its been on all day. He'd seen them before but had never met or interacted with one, the one who crashed through the window, Connor, taught him that they were not souless afterall.

They still didn't smell like living creatures but they were indeed alive. He had bound over to the not human as it crashed through the window, both curiosity and the need to protect his home from the intruder battling inside him. In the end curiosity had won out. It knew his name, so far the only people he had met that knew his name were people who his human knew. The non human must have known Hank and he didn't seem threatening so he had decided to let him be. He was still ready to pounce should the not human prove a threat though, nobody messed with his home or his human.

Turned out Connor was great, he manged to wake Hank up and get him up off the floor, Sumo had tried several times to wake the man after he fell off his chair but hadn't had any luck. He couldn't lift the human like the not human could and the not human seemed equally upset about Hank drinking so much of the foul stuff and questioned him about that horrible metal device. The way the not human helped Hank and the look in its eyes as a hand ran gently trough his fur over his back, was enough for him to know they did indeed have souls. He decided then and there that Connor was his and had done everything in his power to make sure he stayed.

Life was even better once Connor joined their family. Connor loved fish just as much as he did, they sat at the park and watched the fish together. Connor was the reson they now had inside fish at home too, they would sit and watch them as well at times. He loved the not human, he didn't need sleep as much as Hank so he could give pats when the man was sleeping, he never complained when Sumo lay ontop of him when he did go to sleep on the lounge. Loved walks just as much as he did and the rain didn't bother him like it did Hank at times. Connor was much easier to train than Hank, he never tugged on the lead, always opened the door when ordered and he had almost taught him all his favourite scratch spots.

Best yet was knowing he had some one who shared his concerns for Hank. There was something comforting about having another who shared your concerns and fears, someone to lean on on the nights when Hank drunk himself blind. Someone who could voice their concerns with words, like Sumo could never do. Some one to help hide the bottles when they needed to. Sumo could sense that the metal device scared his not human just as much as it scared him. Connor spoke up about that too though it often fell on deaf ears, Hank never listened when he drank.

Then one night about a week ago Connor actually tried to take it from Hank, something he had never had the courage to do. It was a brave move but it made Hank very angry, the human shouted snatching for the stolen device and then there was a bang so loud it made his ears ring. The metal thing fell to the floor and Connor grabed his shoulder his strange oderless blood painting his fingers and Sumo saw red, lunging forwards, tackling the human to the floor with a viscous snarl. He may let the man think he is boss at times to make him happy, but he wasn't and Sumo didn't let that kind of behavour fly.

It was his pack, his family and he did not tolorate anyone harming his family, not even another member. He had stood over Hank to remind him of his place. The situation had called for a stern warning, then Connor called his name and wraped an arm around him trying to pull him away and he followed. He had made his point and Connor was hurt and frightened and he knew his not human needed him most at the time, so he let Hank pickhimself up and slink back to his room.

Thankfully, he hadn't seen the thing again since but they both feared it would come out again eventaly. Hank always kept that horrid metal thing hidden away in his room where he couldn't find it. But Sumo swore if he ever go his paws on that thing he would dig a whole so deep no one would ever find it again.

He and Connor were the perfect team though and Sumo was sure with their combined efforts, they'd manage to train Hank eventually. He was already getting up a little earlier in the morning and their sunday walks were nearly twice as long.

The familar sound of Hank's car engine pulled into the driveway and moments later the latch on the front door clicked open. Sumo got to his feet and trotted over, giving a bark in greeting as the door opened and Hank and Connor stepped in, both greating him just as he'd trained them to. Hank continued past with the bag of groceries in his arms as Connor knelt down in front of him, he was hiding something behind his back.

"I got you a present, Sumo." His not human announced, excitment lacing his voice. The sound setting Sumo's tail to wag overtime as the hidden hand moved to reveal a big yellow burger shape that smelt strong of rubber. Connor squecked the toy twice and he let out a bark. A new squeaker, he loved squeakers, his last one stopped squeaking two days ago.

"You spoil him, Connor." He heard Hank call from the kitchen as the not human passed the toy to him. Giving him a scratch behind the ear as Sumo gave the toy a squeak. Connor then started for the kitchen to help Hank unpack the groceries, while Sumo bound down the hall towards the living room squeaking all the way. He needed to show off his new toy to the fish.

Yep. Things didn't always go his way and sometimes things got stressful or scary, but life was good.


	9. Demons

Sometime it only takes something small to trigger your demons, Hank is determine to drink his away.  
Connor discovers trying to take a drunk man's revolver wasn't his wisest decision.

* * *

Hank had refused to get out of bed that morning, he'd knocked the alarm clock from the night stand and rolled over pulling the covers over his head. Five minuets later the damned android had been in drawing the blinds and pestering him to get up. He had ignored the android he had pretty much all but adopted as best he could, insisting he wasn't getting up, not today, he just didn't have the energy. Connor as unrelenting as usual had persisted, picking out clothes and returning the clock to its place, drawling that 'new day' and 'lovely morning' crap the whole time.

Then Connor grabbed his covers attempting to pull them away and physically get him up and out of bed and something snapped. He couldn't even remember what words had left his mouth that morning, just that they had been snarled out viciously and ended with the android bowing down. Connor had gone quiet and slipped from the room, only returning a little later to tell the lieutenant that he planned to catch the bus to the precinct and express his hope that Hank feel better. He should feel bad for hurting the annoyingly endearing android like he did, the kid's only looking out for him. Yet today he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Connor just didn't get it, he didn't understand. How could he, until just a few months ago he was just a machine. The kid tried, he knew he tried but he just didn't understand the pain of loosing someone who meant more than the fucking world to you. Connor had the dates saved into his memory logs, saved in some internal calendar, so he would be alerted when the date drew near. So he could watch over Hank like and overbearing mother bear. Cole's birthday and the date of his death, two of the hardest days of the year but the kid just didn't get it. It wasn't just those days that hit hard, there were so many others too, days you didn't see coming till they hit you the fist time.

Seemingly innocuous days that rolled around every year, days that should have brought joy, especially to a six year old boy, like Christmas, fathers day, even Halloween and Easter. Easter, Cole loved easter. Hell three years ago he'd have been up before the freaking sun had even fully risen, hiding brightly coloured chocolate eggs around the back yard and living room. Yet today he hadn't been able to pulling himself from bed till noon and then it had only been to go to the kitchen to open a fucking bottle.

There in the middle of the table sat the object of his woes, the five inch wooden egg, decorated with small bright red, blue and yellow rings. Chris Miller still enthralled in the excitement of first time father hood, had brought everyone in the usual gang chocolate eggs the day before. Well all except him, who the man knew better than to buy for and Connor who being an android doesn't eat. Not wanting to leave the android out however Chris had gifted Connor the wooden carved egg, stating that the coloured rings decorating it made him think of him.

Hank however could have done without the reminder, he had fared pretty well last easter but seeing Connor with that egg had sent something small and heavy coiling somewhere deep inside his gut. It continued to grow through out the day, every time he saw the damned thing. It was a reminder he could do without and he wanted nothing more than to tell the kid to put the damned thing in his drawer where he didn't have to look at it. But how the hell was he supposed to tell him when the kid had given that goofy awkward grin of his when receiving the brightly coloured gift.

And there it sat now, mocking him from his own kitchen table, downing a shot of his drink he tried to ignore the egg. To block out the images of little Cole running around hunting behind the dog house and rifling through the grass in the hard to mow corners of the yard. His smile and the sound of his laugh as he counted eggs. Though the bright cheery colours catching in his peripheral made that damned near impossible, so in the end he had grabbed the thing and shoving it in one of the counter drawers to get rid of it.

Sat at the table bottle of whisky and shot glass in hand he stayed, Sumo sat at his side watching him with those big droopy eyes. An hour or so passed and the brown and white gentle giant eventually curled by his feet snoring heavily. He was roughly quarter the way through the bottle of amber liquid when Sumo padded down the hall and to the front door, sitting by his lead with a lazy bark. He had answered the dog with a gruff "Not today boy. Try Connor when he gets home." Two shots on and the damned dog started scratching at the door.

Twenty freaking minuets of insistent scratching and whining had Hank slowly drag himself to his feet, growling out a short, "Quite scratching the fucking door will ya." He then stumbled over trying to stay steady, not an easy task when his balance was having a little difficulty finding its centre. One dead leg and the pins and needles in his ass weren't helping. He really needed to invest in some more comfortable dinning chairs. Swinging the door open and mumbling for Sumo to just go out and take a piss if he needed to so bad. Turned out after all that fussing and whining the damned dog didn't even go out, instead followed him back to the kitchen as he returned to his wallowing.

He was still at the table almost two thirds of the way through his bottle when the android returned in the evening, the living and kitchen lit only by the light of the setting sun filtering through the window, though Sumo had relocated to lay by the lounge. "The fuck happen to you?" He asked as Connor stepped into view, pausing in the kitchen doorway. His usually crisp white shirt was stained brown all down the front, his jacket as well though the stain was less noticeable on the darker material.

"Nothing," Connor replied, "Just a small run in with detective Reed."

"What is that asshole's problem, I swear to god I'ma smack him right in that dumb looking nose of his." Hank spat back, mumbling a couple other acts of promised violence under his breath.

"I think you misunderstand, we literally ran into one another. I was headed past the break room as Reed stepped out of the room and we walked right into each other. The coffee he was holding ended up all over both of us, needless to say he was far from impressed and threw out a few nasty phrases but that was it. We were both equally at fault." The android explained. Brown eyes flickered from the bottle on the table to the lieutenant and over to the kitchen counter were an unopened bottle of the amber drink sat, before he left silently down the hall.

Connor returned a few minuets later, wearing a thin dark blue hoodie with white wording on the front that read 'deja poo: the feeling that you've heard this crap before'. While it hung loose on the android, Hank doubted he'd fit into it any more, so he had let the kid claim it. He carried an old tote bag in his hand which his stained clothes sat in.

"Chris suggested a dry cleaner to be the safest option for removing the coffee stain." He voiced, placing the bag on the table as he moved to the fridge. "I'd take it it's safe to assume you've not eaten today. Or showered for that matter." He stated as he placed a few things on the counter before reaching for the bread. Hank still wore the clothes he'd worn to bed and his hair was starting to get greasy.

The man didn't seem to pay him any attention though, as Connor slapped some cheese and lettuce on the bread. He wasn't very good at cooking, being made to hunt down deviants there wasn't any reason to add cooking and baking skills into his programming, but he could make a sandwich. "I do not know what is eating you today but you need to eat." He pointed out plating the sandwich and placing it in front of the lieutenant.

"You know you shouldn't drink on an empty stomach."

"What are you my nanny now? Jesus if I wanted a fucking carer-bot I'd have had CyberLife trade you for a AP-whatever the hell they are." Hank grouched back.

That stung a little though Connor continued on as though he hadn't heard. "I suggest you eat, shower than head to bed early tonight. There should be a dry cleaners a few bocks from here across the park and I'm taking Sumo for the walk. Perhaps a good nights rest will help improve you spirits."

Forty-five minuets and thirty seconds that's how long it took Connor and Sumo to do what they needed and finish their walk. Soiled uniform cleaned, pressed and neatly folded back in the bag. Ten tree's thoroughly marked, five fellow dogs sniffed and slobbered on, three laps around the slowly thawing pond, two squirrels cased and one cat barked at. All in all it was a rather successful outing and a productive use of time.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Hank. When they had returned home and Connor fumbled with his keys to unlock the front door in the dim light of night entering into a the dark house, he had hoped it a promising sign. The interior was cloaked in darkness the only light coming from the small fluorescent on top the fish tank. He had though the lieutenant had done as instructed and retired to his bed for the night.

Which was why he had tried to be as quiet as possible when he flicked on the hallway lamp, unclipping Sumo's leash and removing his shoes before padding down the hall. He flicked on the lamp by the couch in the living room, starting as he noticed the shadowed silhouette in the kitchen. Where Hank still sat cloaked in darkness, hunched over the kitchen table. Bottle near empty but a second now sat at its side, worse yet was the revolver sat in the tables centre.

Sumo let out a small whimper from where he positioned himself on the floor by the coffee table, big droopy eyes trained cautiously on his owner. He gave the Saint Bernard a reassuring scratch on the head as he moved to the kitchen's entrance. He ran over the significant dates logged away once more, Cole's day of birth, his death, fathers day, the date his wife left. The lieutenant had never seemed troubled by or ever really mentioned his ex wife, but Connor had marked it all the same. Nothing, none of them matched up.

He was obviously missing something, but he just couldn't figure out what. He didn't like seeing his friend like this it was stressful, stress levels had rocketed to high fifties when he came home to find the man drowning himself in booze. Jumping to the mid sixties as soon as the gun came out and he knew Sumo's stress level matched.

The man had not listened to a word Connor had said to him and the sandwich he had made him remained untouched on its plate at his side. Bread staling in the air and lettuce staring to brown. His attempts all day had gone ignored and unappreciated, and it was starting to frustrate him. "Why are you doing this Hank? I don't understand. I can't help you if I-"

"Of course you don't, you're a fucking machine. You wouldn't understand." Hank growled back, pouring another fingers worth of scotch into his glass.

"Then explain it too me so I can." Connor shot back, knowing he was doing a poor job at keeping his frustration from his voice. He knew he shouldn't take the man's drunken words to heart, its what Hank did when he had too much to drink, he provoked.

Still it hurt when Hank spoke like that, when he snarled out accusations of Connor being nothing more than a machine. Because it was true. Deep down underneath it all that is exactly what he is, wires, circuitry, metal and plastic. Sentient or not when you opened him up it was all mechanical. It was truth and that's what hurt so much, because he wasn't sure just how true that happened to be and that scared him. Because he knew the others didn't think that way, Markus and the other androids they saw themselves as living beings, not living machines. He wasn't like them.

And though Markus had assured he would likely adjust to his new found free will and emotions at his own rate. Stating the transition was a little harder for some than it is others and Hank seemed to agree with that logic. He still couldn't help but fear that he wouldn't adjust that he truly wasn't like the others. His programming had allowed for social imitation, faked responses and emotions. Part of him feared that that was all it was, his supposed deviancy, that the emotions and feelings he thought he was experiencing was nothing more than programmed mimicry and falsehood. Maybe he wasn't deviant at all maybe he was simply mimicking deviancy and truly was nothing but a machine.

"I don't gotta explain nothin' to ya." The drunk lieutenant slurred back downing his drink and grabbing the almost empty bottle to pour another. "Now get the fuck outta my house!"

A low whine sounded as Hank raised his voice and Connor's hand fisted as a determination tinged with anger welled inside him. "I don't like you when you are like this Lieutenant." He announced firmly as he strode into the kitchen. Could Hank not see that his destructive behaviour hurt those around him, or perhaps he just didn't care. He understood the man had demons, had hurts he couldn't just erase but his selfish actions were causing pain to those who cared for him.

"I think you've had enough. You are already on the threshold of alcohol poisoning." He stated tersely, snatching the unopened bottle of liquor that sat beside him. Unscrewing the cap as he turned towards the sink, where he intended to empty the liquor.

"Hey! I decide when I've had enough, asshole." Hank argued, tossing the drink he'd just poured at the android. The glass tumbler shattering on impact as it hit Connor square between the shoulder blades, the amber liquid spilling over his back and dampening his hoodie.

Connor's jaw tensed but he said nothing stress level spiking two percent at the impact, putting the bottle down next to the sink in favour of the dustpan. Not wanting Sumo to cut himself on the glass should he enter the room. Said dog no longer lay with his head on his paws, he now held his head up at attention, big floppy ears tilted back.

"Ain't no android gonna tell me what to do." Hank continued, tipping the remains of his bottle down his throat before tossing the empty bottle at the android as he stood to retrieve the other bottle. "I told you to get the fuck outta here."

Stress level jumping to seventy five as the second object struck him. The bottle was sturdier than the tumbler, the glass was thicker so it didn't shatter on impact, and as he was crouched to sweep the glass it simply hit with a small thump before bouncing to the floor and cracking. It hit harder than the glass had, sending a warning of minor blunt impact damage that blink to and from existence in three seconds. Much like that of a punch, sending an unpleasant signal to his processor warning off, in an attempt to encourage him to avoid such damage again.

Sumo gave a single bark drawing to his feet, as he watched from the living room. "It's okay Sumo." Connor soothed, turning as he heard the wooden chair scrap as Hank stood and stumbled his way to the sink. He had just risen to his feet to try and stop the man when a glint of metal caught his eye and he turned to the gun on the table. The revolver, how had he forgotten that was there.

The need to stop the man from further poisoning himself forgotten Connor reached for the weapon instead. The movement catching the lieutenant's attention and sending him lunging for the gun as well. With a growled out. "Keep the hell away from that."

"You are inebriated Lieutenant, not in your right mind. Officers are unauthorised to carry or wield a weapon in such a state." He reasoned, his analysis program was flashing information at him left, right and centre, likely telling him he was currently doing something incredibly stupid. He paid it no attention though, to focused on trying to wrestle the weapon from Hank.

"I said give me my fucking gun." Hank growled, struggling to keep on his feet as he attempted to pull his weapon free from the android's grip.

"Hank stop. You are going to hurt-"

BANG!

The echoing gunshot as the gun went off drowned out Connor's word and left the house in complete silence once it died out. The gun cluttered to the floor as both let go of the weapon at once and both Hank and Connor stumbled back a step in shock. The android's brow twitching just a tad, LED flashing red as his hand came up to clasp the hole in his left shoulder.

The silence was broken by a bellowing bark and in a blur of white and brown Hank was suddenly flat on his back on the ground. 170 lbs of Saint Bernard snarly down aggressively from on top of him. That snapped Connor from his stupor, stress indicator informing him levels were dangerously high. He hadn't realised he was trembling until he reached for Sumo calling his name, worried for both Hank and Sumo as he wrapped his arms around Sumo's chest and gently pried him away.

The dog letting out heavy snort as he backed away, letting Connor guide him over by the lounge, sinking to his knees as he buried his face in Sumo's warm soft fur. Staying that way even as he heard Hank slowly stumble down the hall towards his room. He really hoped Hank didn't re-emerge from his room until he'd slept the alcohol off. He stayed fingers combing through Sumo's thick coat, listening to the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he waited for his stress level to drop back down.


	10. Suspected 10-32

Why did Gavin have to be the one having to deal with Hank and his androids crap.

* * *

"So much for a coffee break." Gavin grumbled from the passenger seat of officer Person's patrol car.

He was on patrol with the officer for the night, not his usual gig but hey, he was doing a favour for Officer Chen. She'd asked if he could cover a shift for her the other week and since he could be half decent when he wanted to be he'd said yes. That and the two of them got along pretty good, had done since she'd first transferred over, they had similar tastes.

He'd just come off his own ten hour shift a little over two and a half hours ago, but the day had been spent at his desk writing up reports, so hopping straight to a five hour patrol wasn't too tiring. It was actually a refreshing break in pace, it had been years since he last spent a night just out on patrol. Ami wasn't too bad either, she didn't quite get his humour the way Tina did, and she tended to let people push her around a little, but she was okay.

The two had been returning from a disturbance call, that had ended up being a complete waste of time and had stopped off to grab a drink and maybe something to eat. They had just placed their orders when a new call came in, reports of gun shots in a quiet residential area, the two of them were closest to the area and not otherwise occupied so they'd had to leave before getting their drinks.

It certainly wasn't the first timed he'd had to leave for a call out before his order was ready, it was just another downside of working a job in which swift response was required. He was just sick of paying for shit and having to miss his order cause some prick decided to kill someone, overdose or rob a fucking corner store. Or in this case decided to either shoot something, someone or them self in a residential street and alarm all the neighbours.

"I did get the receipt." The female officer supplied in an optimistic tone, "Maybe if we're lucky we can get them on the way back."

"Yeah, if some ass hasn't shot their partner or them bloody self, we'll be here all night otherwise." He huffed back, as Person turned into the street that had been given to them. There was something vaguely familiar about the area, though he wasn't sure why until they reached the end of the street and he spotted the familiar old, brown Oldsmobile parked outside a white cladding and stone house on the right, he realised why.

"Said the shot sounded like it came form one of the houses down this end." Person stated as she cut the engine. Yeah, Gavin thought, and he bet he knew just which house it came from.

"Guess we'll start with this one." He nodded to the house, looking to cut down on door knocking as the two exited the vehicle. They were across the road and on the front porch in no time, the female officer pressing the doorbell as her free hand moved to rest on her gun. Gavin's fingers twitched at the ready as well even though he was pretty certain weapons wouldn't be necessary, but they were responding to a call of someone firing a firearm.

They didn't have to wait long before footsteps where heard approaching the door, the latch clicking open as the door swung open. He was honestly expecting it to be Anderson himself to open the door, dressed in some old stained shirt and grouching at them for disturbing him at this hour. Instead Connor answered the door, Gavin had actually forgotten that Hank's plastic pet was currently mooching in the man's house.

"Wait, this is the Lieutenant's house." Officer Person breathed in disbelief.

The android blinked in surprise, a loop of yellow spinning on his temple before blue claimed it once more as he looked between the two officer's. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"We've received a few concerned calls reporting gunshots in this vicinity..." She stated, eyes drifting to the dark wet stain on Connor's shoulder. "Perhaps you could provide a few answers?"

Soft footfalls from inside the house and quiet clacking, slowly gaining speed, had Gavin shifting from where he had been leaning against the wall. "Shit. Ami, I forgot to warn you Anderson has a..." Too late. "...Dog."

The big brown and white mass of fluff came lumbering through the door, squeezing past Connor to meet the new guests before the android had a chance to react. Luckily, Gavin had been quick to loop his fingers into the dog's collar, using the animals momentum to guide him towards his own legs and way from the startled female.

Officer Person still retreated back from the dog a couple of steps eyes wide as she gave a panicked gasp. "Holy shit, that thing is huge."

"Do not fret, Sumo is very friendly." Connor informed the wary officer.

"Person's not big on dogs, so how about you tell her how you got a bullet in your shoulder while I take this lughead back inside." Gavin huffed, shooing the android out of the way as he lead the Saint Bernard back inside. Hearing the android rattle some crap about knocking the gun and it misfiring. The strong smell of booze in the kitchen had him suspecting otherwise.

"Come on fatso." He nagged as he dragged Sumo to the living room. "You're lucky you didn't weight this much three years ago, I'd have never gotten you over that fence."

Once he had the dog in the living room, he gave him a scratch behind the ear before commanding a firm stay as he ventured towards the kitchen. Where he found a bottle of whisky by the kitchen sink, a few stains of slopped alcohol marked the wooden table top and shattered glass sat in a dustpan on the counter, next to a cracked empty bottle of booze. Inspecting the broken shards in the dustpan it didn't take much to figure out it was once a drinking glass. Droplets of blue blood splattered the linoleum by the table and a glint led his eyes to the revolver discarded on the floor half under the table by a toppled dining chair.

Looked more like a scuffle then a dropped gun that had fallen from a cupboard, unless perhaps the android happened to use the chair to reach the cupboard, when the gun went off. Though considering he could reach the top cupboard handles himself that seemed highly unlikely. Darting his gaze over to confirm the android and Person were still talking, he started out the kitchen and up the hall, opening the first door on his left a crack to peer into the darkened room. He was half expecting it considering the man's love of booze, so he wasn't exactly surprised when he found the man passed out on the floor in there. The smell of alcohol instantly assaulting his nostrils, Hank hadn't even managed to make it to the bed before conking out.

Dragging the doona from the bed so the old drunk didn't freeze to death, he shut the door starting back down the hall to the front. From his deductions after looking over the scene he'd come to the conclusion Connor was lying out his plastic android ass.

"So where's Anderson? Don't tell me that old fool slept through a gunshot in his own damn house." He huffed as he joined the two still in the doorway. Noting the way Hank's big lug of a dog slowly crawled to a spot front which he could see the front door before settling his muzzle back down on front paws.

"Lieutenant Anderson is currently out." The android replied swiftly, all eyes sliding to the old brown par parked in the drive, as Connor added. "He's drinking so he has taken a taxi."

"Maybe he should start child safetying the place before he goes out so his partner doesn't accidentally kill himself." Gavin snorted in amusement, earning a sharp "Gavin!" From his female partner for the night.

"Ignore him, he has a rather disturbed sense of humour." The female placated.

"Whatever. I need a coffee you want one?" Gavin shrugged, half turning back into the house as he awaited an answer. Connor's LED flickered yellow momentarily as his eyes darted towards the kitchen and back, likely worried his lie would be exposed if the two officers hung around too long.

"We have to get a statement from the neighbour who called it in." Ami Person started, Eyes wracking over her temporary partner before shifting to the house two houses over up the street and back again. "Though seeing you've been working thirteen hours straight I guess it won't hurt if I take care of that while you recharge."

"Great, coffee should be brewed by the time you get back. I'm sure butterfingers here can leash the big fuzzy monster in the corner, so its safe for you to enter."

The android gave his agreeance as the female started down the street, before swiftly turning, stating "I'll get the coffee started." As he passed Gavin and made for the kitchen, making quick work of clearing the counter and dumping the evidence into the bin. He could feel snide words building on his tongue, looking to tell the android not to bother in his efforts to clean the mess, and call him out on his bullshit attempt to protect the drunken lieutenant.

Yet seeing the slight tremble in Connor's hand as he paused for a moment, both hands gripped to the counters top to steady himself before shifting to pull the coffee from the cupboard, he decided to swallow it for now. Instead plucking the dog leash from the hook by the front door were it hung, as the android started up the coffee machine. He supposed he could try his hand at this empathy thing everyone seems so fond of for a change. After all nobody likes to admit when someone they trust hurts them.

"I'll leash up boofhead here then, shall I." He said, heading over to the Saint Bernard who had followed the android to the kitchen, likely hoping for scraps of food to present themselves. He was tying the leash to the desk in the corner of the living room when Connor spoke up.

"Sumo seems oddly familiar towards you."

"Yeah, well surprisingly enough this isn't my first visit to the Anderson household." He shrugged back, ruffling a big floppy ear before stalking back into the kitchen. Straight pass the android and to the fridge, opening it up to examine its contents. The call out had interrupted there break so the way he saw it the lieutenant owed him a feed.

"Oh." The android responded dumbly, his hand drifting to the wound on his shoulder. "Well you seem well acquainted with Hank's kitchen so I guess I'll leave you to your... Snack making and go clean myself up a little." He finished watching the man pile different sandwich ingredients into his arm for a moment before turning and starting down the hall to the bathroom.

"Whatever." Gavin tossed over his shoulder as he set about making himself a sandwich from what he managed to scrounge up from Hank's fridge. The man seriously needed a trip to the grocery store, the fridges contents looked sadder than his own fridge back home and that was saying something considering he hadn't done a decent shop in three weeks.

He was halfway through the sandwich, tearing the last bit in half and glancing towards the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before tossing half over to the fluff monster currently flooding the floor with drool as he shoved the remainder in his own mouth. Sumo's soft pleas instantly stopping as he gulped up the offered food, bread, cheese, ham and lettuce all.

Gavin turned his attention back to the kitchen as he went to stand, all most jumping out of his seat as his eyes landed on the android stood just a meter in front of him. "Fucking Christ," he hissed out, "The hell do you things have to creep about like that for."

"Apologies Detective." Connor murmured back, embarrassment lining his tone and Gavin looked up to find a slight blue flush across his cheeks. It was then he realised the android was no longer wearing the dark blue hoodie, pale chest now bare, just like his face Connor had a scattering of moles and freckles over his chest and shoulders.

Gavin couldn't help but wonder who the idiot was who thought to put that much effort into an android built to wear a freaking suit anyway. He was a detective android not a stripper model, why put effort into a body that was never designed to be showed off to begin with. Though it was the messy hole currently leaking a slow dribble of blue that held his attention. The edges were ragged and cracked and the hole itself was much bigger then he'd expected from a bullet wound, but noticing the patches of blue on the android's fingers he suspected Connor may have had something to do with that.

"I hate to intrude," Connor started, glancing down to see that while the detective had finished his sandwich he still had half a cup of coffee remaining. "But I'm afraid I cannot dislodge the bullet in my shoulder. I cannot remove it via the entry wound and will therefore require to access it through the shoulder blade panel. Which I cannot do without assistance."

"So you want my assistance?" Gavin snorted, "You must be desperate."

"Will you help me or not?" Connor replied curtly, LED blinking yellow as his eyes darted from the detective's.

Oh, maybe the android did have some bite in him after all, Gavin hummed to himself, before shrugging his shoulders and standing from the table. "Sure, whatever helps me get out of here faster." Connor gave a nod before leading him down the hall and into Anderson's bathroom, coming to stand in front of the sink. Splatters of blue stained the white sink, the thirium coated tweezers and needle nosed pliers clear signs the android had indeed tried removing the bullet himself to no avail.

"Okay, so what do I have to do?" He asked, in reply to the question the pale freckle marred skin on the android's shoulder retreated to reveal the white panelling below. The panel sliding open to reveal the wires circuitry and metal structuring inside. He couldn't help but give a semi amused snort as the obvious "Remove the bullet." Left the other's mouth.

"Obviously." He mumbled as he picked up the pliers, tweezers looked to do little for the half crushed bullet lodged between wires in the framework across the Connor's upper shoulder. "Okay lean over will you." He stated, pushing his free into the other's back, till he was lent over the sink and elbow braced on the counter either side of it. He wasn't getting enough light from the current angle to see what he was about to do.

"Don't expect me to pay for any damage that may occur, you know I know jack shit about how you guys work." He pointed out as he worked the pliers as carefully as he could between wires and cables, to clamp around the bullet casing.

"Don't worry wiring is easy enough to replace and that particular clumping would have little effect to my functionality if minor damage should occur." Connor assured, craning his neck to look over his shoulder.

"Oi, stay still will ya." Gavin tisked, his grip on the bullet almost slipping at the android's movement. Getting a strong grip on the bullet once more he attempted to pull it free, giving it a jiggle as it refused to budge. Jerking the bullet forward and back to try and wiggle it free of the metal it was embedded in, he gave a curse as a spurt of blue blood dribbled into the basin.

"It's fine, my thirium levels are still at a safe 83% and I can easily top up once the bullet is removed." Connor supplied, making sure not to move this time.

"Fuck it. This ain't working, give me a minute." Gavin huffed, stalking out of the room and back to the kitchen, where he wiped the blue from his fingers with a wet dishcloth before digging through the drawer by the sink for a knife. Once he had what he was looking for he grabbed the cloth and head back down the hall, spotting Ami coming up the porch as he turned.

"Coffee's brewed and waiting and there's a sandwich in the fridge if you want it. Don't worry the dog's chained up." He offered before disappearing back into the bathroom. Connor straightened a little upon seeing the knife in Reed's hand, brows pinching in question.

"Don't worry, I did this to my toaster once." The detective dismissed with a wave of his hand, the words doing little to comfort the android as Connor highly doubted the other had dislodged a bullet from a toaster with a knife. Though he still turned to angle himself towards the bathtub when directed, gripping the counter top to brace himself.

Watching the other from the mirror as he switched the pliers to his left hand and equipped himself with the knife in his right. Seeing the concentration on the man's face was reassuring, it was good to know Gavin was genuinely trying to be as careful as possible. The bullet was finally jerked free just a few minuets latter, a splatter of blue flicking up the mirror as the knife slipped free with the bullet a little faster than Gavin was expecting. Thirium levels had only dropped a further 5% though the sink and counter were both visibly bluer than it had been.

"Lets never do that again." Gavin gruffed, tossing the tools in his hand along with the bullet haphazardly into the sink. Wiping the blue from his hands on the damp cloth, before tossing it to the android to wipe himself off. "Come on, Ami's in the kitchen."

The android stuck a patch over the wound in his front as the two made there way back to the kitchen, Connor passing to the living room where he plucked a tee from the back of the couch and pulled it over his head. Ami was pouring coffee into her thermos as Gavin walked in.

"One for the road. We should get going, some teens have been reported lurking around an abandoned store not far from here." She stated, sending Connor a friendly smile as she said. "Make sure you lock that weapon away some place safe, so there are no more nasty accidents okay. Good night, Connor."

One for the road certainly sounded like an idea, Gavin thought. Grabbing one to go for himself before leaving with a gruff "Bye." Spotting the female officer waiting outside the car, drivers side door already open as she peered down at the drink in his hand before almond eyes met his with a slight shake of her head.

"What?" He questioned as he crossed to the car, taking a sip from the mug in his hand as he rounded to the passenger side. "I'm sure the Lieutenant can afford a new mug."


	11. Morning after

Hank fucked up and now he's gotta try and make things right.  
It was time to start pulling his act together.

* * *

A heavy pounding in his head was the first thing Hank became aware of as the strip of light slipping through the blinds directly across his eyes caused him to stir. The deep dull pain spread across his lower back was the next. He let out a long groan of annoyance as he reached for his pillow hoping to block out the light, hand coming up empty as it swept across the mattress. Except his bed felt strange, the mattress harder than he remembered and the sheets rougher, he could feel the weight of the covers but his pillow was missing.

His back was flaring up like a mother-bitch and he begrudgingly peeled open his eyes, hissing in pain as the light assaulted them. Squeezing them shut tight and not daring open them again till his hand was blocking the beam of sunlight. Blinking the fuzz from his sight his brain instantly registered the granite grey carpet of his bedroom floor. Yep, that'll do it, nothing like a good night's sleep on a hard floor to crook your back up nice and proper. Peeling himself from the floor with a stuffed back was neither pleasant or easy, but with more effort than it really should have taken he managed to get to his feet.

He was really getting to old to be getting blackout drunk and sleeping on floors, he decided as he stumbled to the doorway. Supporting himself on the door frame for a moment as the room spun dangerously around him, a violent lurch in his stomach encouraging him to quickly cross the hall. Falling to his knees over the toilet just in time as his drink from last night decide to make its reappearance. The liquid burnt twice as much coming back up and Hank vaguely recalled Connor putting a sandwich on the table next to him the evening before. He didn't eat it but god he was now wishing he had.

After a couple minutes of emptying his stomach he stayed there one arm wrapped around the toilet the other draped over the seat with his forehead resting on it. His knees where starting to ache from the cold hard tiled under neath, his back felt as though he'd been trampled by twenty Sumo's and his nose and throat was now burning as well. He was getting way to old for this shit, and yet he continued to bloody do it and over what? One freaking ornate egg, it was ridiculous, he hadn't been set off bad enough to get blackout drunk this time of year since the very first easter after Cole's death. Hell it wasn't the first time he'd seen eggs around the station at easter time, Gavin had always stashed a bag of tiny chocolate eggs away in his drawer to snack on at easter ever since he first started at the precinct as a young over ambitious officer.

This time was different though, this time the egg was his partner and house mate's, Connor was the closest thing he had to family now. The egg had come home with him and sat on display in the house, the very house that had not let easter in its doors since the accident all those years ago. Obviously he wasn't ready for it, not that that was Connor's fault, it was the androids first easter after all he couldn't blame the kid for finding the whole brightly coloured egg thing exciting and new. Had he been a decent human being he'd have pushed his own negativity aside and drawn up the energy to give the kid the full easter experience. He'd already stuffed the kid's first Christmas by grouching and griping at the androids attempt at setting the house for the season, he'd snatched the tree, dragged it down the hall and tossed it back in the garage when he'd found the android trying to piece the plastic thing together in the living room one December evening. Killing the fun for both Connor and Sumo who seemed to have been helping in his own unhelpful way, though they did exchange gifts on the day.

Connor had even turned down an invitation from Markus to join the celebration he and the other androids at the new Jericho centre were holding to celebrate the season, because he didn't want Hank to be alone. The android wasn't even a year old yet, hell he was only four and a half months deviant, he had so many firsts he'd yet to experience and Hank had already managed to screw two of the major ones up already. He was a horrible person, maybe the kid was right maybe it was time he faced his demons and moved on. Or at least stop drinking away every major holiday and actually put a little effort into them for the kid.

His stomach finally over its little tantrum, Hank slowly eased his way back to his feet. Turning to the sink to wash up a little he almost gagged again at the sight that met him. Pale almost transparent blue smeared the sink and counter, a line splattered diagonally up the mirror as well. Most pooled in and around the sink though, next to the sink sat a kitchen knife and a pair of needle nose pliers and in the drain sat a partially squashed revolver bullet. The thirium was obviously hours old already starting to evaporate into transparency, another hour or so and it wouldn't be visible at all.

It wasn't so much the mess of blue blood that made him want to be sick all over again and sent a cold chill down his spine. As the incident from last night came rushing back to him, the loud burst of sound as his gun went off. As his finger brushed the trigger as he attempted to pry it back off Connor, then the silence that followed up until he was on his back with a snarling Sumo towering over him. It was the implications of the scene left in the bathroom, the blood, tools and bullet. The evidence implied the shot had not been a clean straight through, it had obviously lodged itself in the android and Connor had been left pull it out himself. Unable to heal himself with the foreign object still inside.

He'd shot him, he'd shot Connor and left the poor kid to deal with the aftermath alone. Remembering the blanket draped over him when he woke only made him feel worse, knowing that the android had still thought to make sure he didn't get cold, worried for his well being even after he'd shot him. God, he didn't deserve someone as caring and thoughtful as Connor, the kid certainly deserved way better than him. Said android hadn't woken him up this morning so Hank could only assume the kid was still in rest mode, so his body could heal the damage left by the bullet.

Continuing to the sink he turned on the tap grabbing the face washer from its spot by the bath and set to work cleaning the mess while he could still see it. Connor didn't need to be seeing this shit when he got up and he certainly wasn't about to leave it for Connor to clean himself. After scrubbing down the sink and mirror he had a quick shower to help sober up a little more and rid himself of the sent of scotch-whisky that clung to him. Once he was clean and dressed in fresh clothes he made his way down the hall pausing by the living room as he spot the android laid on the couch sans hoddie. Eyes closed and LED pulsating a calm soft blue.

It seemed Connor was still in that self healing rest mode of his, though the band aid on the kid's left should struck him as a little odd. Usually it was him who fussed over band aids and bandaging, while Connor insisted that androids didn't require such human treatment. If the wound was server enough a special patch could be placed over the wound to help encourage and reduce healing. Somewhat like a light weight mesh adhesive tape made of the same type of polymer androids shells are made of. Connor usually argued that android wounds are immune to infection therefore covering the wound was unnecessary and a waste of first aid supplies. Maybe the kid was just finally coming around to the more human way of first aid, if nothing else it was good for stemming bleeding.

Still the Kid shouldn't have been injured in the first place. He should never have been put in danger in his own damn house. Especially by him. Sumo who had been sleeping by the android's side, lifted his head looking over at Hank, and the images of the usually docile softy snarling warningly in his face flashed through his mind once more. Sumo was a gentle dog, Hank knew he'd never actually bite anyone, as scary as he had seemed in that moment. The big lug head was just protecting Connor and Hank was actually proud of the dog, hell he'd probably scared the crap out of the poor pooch occidentally attacking Connor like that.

Sumo seemed to assess the man for a few moments before rising and softly padding after him as Hank turned to enter the kitchen. Putting the knife from the bathroom in the sink before turning to fetch the dog biscuits, pouring some into the dog dish and crouching down with a stiff groan. The painkillers yet to kick in. "Hey there Sumo," He spoke softly as he rubbed his hands over the back of big floppy ears. "I owe you an apology buddy. I shouldn't have scared you like that last night and I definitely shouldn't have hurt Connor. You did a good job protecting him like that Sumo, you're a good dog. You're the best dog."

Sumo's tail wagged aggressively as he gave hank a huge kiss on the side of his face, a nice big very wet one and Hank gave a chuckle as he wiped the drool from his cheek, telling Sumo to eat his breakfast. The amusement quickly fade as he stood and noticed the scattered glass in the dustpan on the counter. Fuck. He'd forgotten about that, he had forgotten that he'd tossed his glass at the kid when he'd lost his temper, he'd even thrown the fucking bottle at him. He knew he could be an aggressive drunk at times but he'd never imagined he'd be aggressive towards Connor like that.

Never again, he swore. Looking over to the cupboard where he kept his liquor, he'd never hurt Connor like that again.

* * *

The sounds of someone shuffling around the kitchen and clicking by the sink registered in his audio processors as his healing process reached one-hundred percent and he exited rest mode. Blinking his eyes open he slowly sat up and looked over to see Hank busy at the sink, though with his back turned to him and blocking the view Connor couldn't see what he was doing. It was certainly unlike Hank to be doing dishes even more unlike Hank to be up and about before seven thirty in the morning unless a case was called in.

Perplexed by the man's actions and feeling his stress spike by five percent at the thought that the man may be drinking again already. Connor got to his feet carefully making his way to the kitchen doorway as he asked. "Hank? What are you doing?"

He paused in his tracks as he spotted the bottle in the lieutenant's hand, though Hanks words soon put him at ease. "I'm doing what I should have done the moment this became your home too. I'm tipping this shit down the drain, I won't be as tempted if there's none in the house."

Connor watched as Hank poured the amber liquid down the drain, two empty bottles already sat by the sink and the android realised there must have been more stashed away than he'd been aware of. There is one more in the fridge." Hank stated and Connor opened the fridge fetching it out and passing it over before reaching in for the beer bottles inside as well.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there son, lets not go too crazy." Hanks turned to the kid as he noticed him bundling up beer in his arm. Noting the flicker of blue to yellow on his temple Hank gave a sigh as he asked. "Alright, how much beer I got in there?"

"Ten bottles and six cans." Connor replied LED flickering once more as he looked from the alcohol to Hank.

"Fine, pass me half of them. I already got rid of the hard stuff but I can't go completely cold turkey." He caved, he'd just poured a couple hundred dollars down the drain what was a couple of beers.

Once the fridge only held half a dozen cans and two bottles of booze and all the bottles that had gone down the sink were empty the two of them collected them up and tossed them in the recycle tub (Connor's bloody idea). Hank turned to Connor then, scratching at the back of his neck as he said. "Look Connor, last night, it never should have happened. Hell, I got rid of that crap to make sure it never happens again. You should be able to feel safe in your own home."

"I do." The android replied and Hank just shook his head. "So my drinking doesn't bother you then?" He asked sceptically.

Connor's LED flickered once more this time the yellow refused to fully fade away as he admitted. "I suppose it can be rather distressing at times."

"I'm pretty sure getting shot in the shoulder by your drunk partner classifies as more than fucking distressing kid." Hank scoffed back, he hated when the kid spoke like that. Like he it had little emotional effect on his part, like he was still a fucking machine.

A single loop of red spun through before settling back to a solid yellow at the statement and the android broke eye contact. Peering over at the table as he spoke. "It was an accident Hank, you were heavily intoxicated and your judgement and actions were impaired. I knew you would react negatively to my interference and I knew the risks. Yet I chose to intervene anyway."

"That's not the fucking point Connor! The point is you should never have been put in that situation to begin with." Hank snapped out, frustrated that the kid was trying to defend Hanks actions. Luckily it seemed that outburst was also what was needed to get the android to finally release his own emotions that he'd been trying to hold back.

"You are right I shouldn't have! It is extremely stressful for both me and Sumo when you get like that and last night was terrifying. You didn't just yell, you were actually aggressive, you threw things at me. I was scared. I was scared for you and for Sumo, you had the gun out and I was scared you would hurt yourself... I was scared I'd hurt myself, my stress levels were in the nineties, Hank. My systems were flashing all sorts of warnings at me telling me stress levels were dangerous, that I had to reduce it, had to calm down but I couldn't, I didn't know how. Luckily Sumo was there, I don't think I'd have been able to calm down with out him."

His LED was cycling a solid red now and tears had started down Connor's face as he spoke and Hank's heart sank. "Hey, hey, come here you're okay. I'm sorry Connor, I'm so sorry." He soothed pulling the distressed kid into a hug. He had fucked up, he'd fucked up bad. Sumo was there too then, giving a small whimper as he sat at the android's side resting his chin on Connor's leg as he looked up at them.

"I had to lie to work colleagues Hank, I never want to be put in that kind of position again." Connor sniffled. Hank was taken back by that confession and had nearly voiced his confusion before reality of it kicked in. Police had been called. Shot fired in a residential area in the late hours of the night, of course someone had called the authorities. Officers would have come around asking questions and he was passed out in his room leaving the kid to deal with the mess by himself.

"Connor, I..."

"I told them I had knocked the weapon from its shelf and it discharged. I told them you were not home." Connor explained.

"It won't happen again kid." Hank promised, pulling away a little so he could look Connor in the eye. "I'm giving up the hard stuff, I'll only keep half a dozen or so beers in the house at a time so I can't go overboard. Hell, I'll even ring Jimmy and tell him to limit my drinks at the bar. I don't want you to ever have to go through what you went through last night ever again. Can't promise it'll be easy though, I'll likely get pretty moody from time to time."

"And that's new?" Connor questioned cheekily, wiping his cheeks as he gave a small wobbly half smile.

"Don't get smart with me." Hank snorted back playfully, relieved to see Connor was feeling better now, the light on his temple cycled back down to pulsating blue. He knew he was a hypocrite for always urging the android to express and accept his new found emotions rather then holding them in, especially when that was exactly what he did himself. Bottled them away deep inside where they slowly eat away at him from the inside out, but he didn't want the kid ending up like him.

"I know it is not easy for humans to give up an addiction Hank and I promise to help support you through this." Connor offered, giving a genuine smile as he stepped back, one hand dropping to rub through Sumo's fur.

"You're a good kid Connor, I know you will." Hank nodded before turning to fetch a bowl and some cereal from the pantry. "Now I'm going to attempt to keep down some breakfast, then I thought we might head down to that dog park you and Sumo like so much. Figure the two of you could use some fun after all last night's chaos."

Sumo gave a bark at that, tail wagging wildly and Connor's eyes lit up as he announced. "I'll go get changed."

"Maybe have a shower first, you still smell a little like booze." Hank called after him as he sat himself at the table, hearing the android's affirmative as he head to the bathroom. He let out a heavy breath as he tossed a clump of melded together cereal to Sumo, who caught it like a pro.

He really needed to work on being a better role model for the Kid.


	12. Welcome to the team

Connor becomes an official member of the DPD.

* * *

Connor snuck Sumo one of his treats, giving him a scratch behind the ear before standing again, straightening his tie as he stepped back into the hallway entrance. "It is quarter to ten Lieutenant, we should have set out for the precinct ten minutes ago."

"Hold on, hold on I'll be out shortly." Hank called back from behind the bathroom door. The man was being frustratingly difficult this morning, first he ignored his alarm then grumbled and fought off Connor's attempts to get him out of bed. When the man did finally drag himself from bed twenty minuets later he downed a mug of coffee and a piece of toast before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

That was almost twenty minuets ago, twice as along as the man's usual shower time averaged. Usually the he would not be so bothered by Hank's antics after all he had been doing so well lately at making sure to get to work by ten rather then ambling in after noon. And a few bumps in the road were to be expected, there were still the odd days when the older man struggled to get going in the mornings after years of bad habits. Today however was different.

The two of them and Sumo had sat in the lounge together last night to watch the announcement of the first of the real android laws to pass. Entitling them to open there own bank accounts, the right to rent property and paid work. They were not allowed to own there own property but they were now allowed to rent and some apartment building had even been specially allocated for androids. Like the housing laws some jobs too were still restricted to androids law enforcement and other emergency service roles were among those not yet granted to androids. Thankfully those who previously worked in those role could apply for their old job if they wished, though the positions were not guaranteed.

Luckily Connor had already been guaranteed his place as Hank's partner when the laws rolled around and from the talk he had heard during the week leading up to the official announcement most were more than happy to welcome back any of the PC200 and PM700's that applied for the force once more. Many of the officer's and detectives seemed rather excited to find out what type of personalities the androids that had once silently lined the stations wall awaiting orders had adapted after awakening.

Today was to be his first day officially back at the station working as detective. His first day on the pay role. And at this rate he was going to be late, scratch that he was guaranteed to be late as Hanks house was a twenty minuet drive from the precinct and 10am was in fifteen minuets. But if the man didn't start moving faster they would be noticeably late.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready so calm down will ya. Jeese, you aren't going to be like this every morning from now on I hope." Hank huffed with a smile he as stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to the front door.

"I'm sorry hank, I just want to make a good impression on my first day as an official member of the Detroit police." Connor admitted as he waited for Hank to wrestle his boots on.

"Kid most the guys down at the precinct already love ya, you don't need to impress anyone. Besides you got partnered with this stubborn old grouch, I'm sure they'll understand if you're a couple minutes late."

"Well I for one am glad I got partnered with this stubborn old grouch, I would still be a machine if not for you. I'd likely have either been dismantled and scrapped for failing my mission, or accomplished my goal and become obsolete. I am a prototype after all. Either way I'd be in pieces in some scrap yard right now." The android said, bidding Sumo goodbye as he followed the lieutenant to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Well that got morbid quick." Hank blinked. Sending the android a concerned look before ruffling his hair. "Connor you're a good guy, I'm sure you'd have found yourself no matter who you got partnered with."

"I don't think anyone else would have been quite so pushy about insisting I was more than a machine." Connor pointed out, fussing his hair back into place with a lopsided grin.

"I dunno, I think you'd have turned deviant if you'd been partnered with Gavin. Just so you could punch him in that smug obnoxious face of his." Hank joked as they made their way to the station.

Pulling up outside the precinct in his usual space, Hank cut the engine, turning to Connor and clearing his throat to gain the others attention as the android moved to open his door. "Hey, I ah... I got you something." He said, reaching over to open the glove box, which now that he thought of it wasn't the best place to stash the box, considering the amount of old papers and wrappers that tumbled out onto his partners lap.

God he could barely remember the last time he gave someone a gift, their sad attempt at a Christmas exchange not included. It was stupid but he was starting to feel a little self conscious, even though he knew the android would absolutely love it the moment he spotted the thing. Finding the thin navy box he fished it out passing it to Connor as he scooped the loose papers back inside.

"Look its not much..." Hank started as the android looked curiously at the box before opening it up to reveal the midnight blue tie folded inside. The cutest cartoon puppy printed on its front, a fluffy Saint Bernard that looked a lot like Sumo with its big pink tongue hanging out its mouth. "I just... when I saw it I though of you, you know thought you might like it. Plus it gives you something different to wear other than that CyberLife issue tie you always got on."

They had just started into the first weeks of spring, it had been what? About three months since the androids protested for their freedom and Connor still dressed in his CyberLife uniform. Granted he had removed the glowing blue identifying triangles and armband, though it still had android printed on the back and his model number on the front. Connor had two of the bloody jackets that he insisted on still wearing to work even though he had assured the android that there would be no issue with him wearing the jacket he wore to Jericho. Hank planned to change that once the kids first pay came in, first thing he was going to do was take the kid clothes shopping. The bloody android refused to spend Hank's wages on new clothes when he already had perfectly functioning uniforms. That excuse wouldn't role when the kid finally had his own cash to spend.

"I like it. I do like it, thank you Hank." Connor beamed as he pulled the strip of material from the box, running his fingers over the image. Hank loved seeing the kid smile like that, his real genuine smile it was so much more pleasant then the artificial one he used to give.

"Come on then better head inside, wouldn't want to make a bad impression on your first official day back." Hank joked, stepping out of the car.

"Just a moment." The android called back, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face as he watched the kid pull his tie free to put his new one on. Adjusting it in the rear view mirror till it sat neatly.

Hank was putting his phone back in his pocket as Connor climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him. The two walked side by side through the reception and down the hall to the bullpen, which was notably quieter than usual he noticed as they drew close. The scene that met them as they rounded the corner into the bullpen however gave him pause. Captain Fowler stood in the centre, the usual crew of officers and detectives gathered nearby and a flickering blue holographic banner reading Congratulations Connor, spanned the space between two desks.

"A broken collective of "congratulations" and "welcome to the team." Assaulted him as he entered the room. Hank's hand planted between his shoulders pushed him forward, guiding him further into the room as he took it all in. "Officially one of us now." Someone said as they joined the group, Chris he thinks, though his processors were overloading a little with the unexpectancy of it all. Yes, it was a rather big deal to him but he had not expected everyone at the precinct to make such a fuss.

"Okay, okay, maybe calm it down a just a tad. I think we may have made him short circuit." Hank chuckled, giving the kid an encouraging pat on the back. "You okay kid? May have overwhelmed you bit there, sorry about that."

"I-I just didn't expect... I didn't think it was that big a deal." Connor stuttered his words a little as he stepped forward into the small crowd.

"Are you kidding, you are our first ever paid android detective. In fact your our first ever android detective and android on the pay role. If that ain't a big deal I don't know what is. That and the riffraff here will take any opportunity to have cake." Fowler stated, thumb over his shoulder at the cake sat on the centre table before fishing a leather case from his pocket and handing it over. "Welcome officially to the team Detective Connor Anderson."

Connor flipped open the leather case to find it held a gold coloured badge inside just like the badges the other officers wore. With Detroit police embossed the top and the word detective below it and a number at the bottom. A badge, his badge, his very own badge. He murmured out a small "thank you" it seemed to be all his programming could pull together as it scrambled an appropriate response. So much for his sophisticated social module.

"Congrats." One of the female officer's said as Fowler stepped back to mingle and chatter started up amongst the officers. "Bout time you were given a proper position kid." Ben Collins said giving him a pat on the shoulder as he stepped past to talk to Tina.

A mostly unwanted voice sounded then, as Gavin Reed entered the room with a groan. "Great, don't tell me we're gonna be make a big fuss every time a plastic joins the force." Grey-green eyes scanned the room, finding the large slab cake before trailing back to the android and scoffing. "There's cake at least, seems your good for something after all."

"Shut it Reed, no one wants your bullshit today." Hank spat back, sending the younger man a warning glare.

"Since when do I care what others want." Gavin smirked back, continuing past, purposely shoving into Connor's shoulder as he snickered. "Nice tie dipshit." The man then grabbed a slice of cake and headed out the back presumably for a smoke.

"Thank you." Connor replied politely, at the same time Hank told him to ignore the asshole.

"Jesus kid, he was being an ass don't thank him for it." Hank moaned exasperatedly. It was times like this he wished the kid would be a little less polite and a little more punch the prick in the face.

"Perhaps he was just being an ass, but he still noticed I'm wearing a new tie." Connor shrugged. He really liked his new tie and he was glad for the complement whether it was meant as one or not. Hank seemed to contemplate that with a small hum and a tilt of his head giving a slight nod of amusement as he said. "I guess that was sort of nice of him, in a completely dickish way."

Connor lingered around the gathered officers long enough to engage in hopefully not to mechanical small talk with all who sort him out to congratulate him on becoming an official member of the DPD. He tries but Hank had informed that his small talk skills still seem kinda stiff and pre-programmed at times. Parting from the crowd partly to try and dismiss the desire to nag, as Hank so liked to put it, the lieutenant as he spotted the man taking a second piece of cake. And partly because being the centre of attention could be a little overbearing. He made his way over to his desk, pausing as he noticed the name plate now adorned on it. DET Anderson.

It was then that Captain fowler's earlier words had finally processed. He hadn't really picked up on them, too caught in awe over his new badge, but the Captain had addressed him as Anderson then too. As Detective Connor Anderson. Picking it up and flipping it over he found that the other side had writing on it too reading DET Connor.

"We kinda needed a last name for all the paperwork and documentation. Didn't really consult with you first cause I wanted to try and surprise ya with the badge on your first day. Sorry, if you don't like it or want to pick your own surname or whatever we can have it changed. That's why we had one of the sides on the name plate as Connor just in case." Hank pointed out self consciously from his side, he hadn't even noticed the man approach.

When Connor didn't say anything Hank begun to worry, this had been his way of trying to say the thing he failed to actually voice out loud. His way of trying to tell the android that he might kinda think of the kid of more than just some work partner who happens to bunk in his house. That he'd kinda grown attached to the kid, hell Sumo had too. He couldn't bring himself to voice out loud that he saw the kid as family because some stupid, senseless, idiotic, cowardly part of him was scared that doing so would somehow push Cole out of his heart. He knew it was dumb letting someone new in didn't boot some old out, but the completely irrational fear remained all the same.

"Christ sake Connor say something will ya." He huffed as the silence frayed his nerves, looking over at the android. "Shit." He cursed as he realised the kid was trembling slightly with silent tears running down his face. Letting out a soft sigh, Hank wrapped an arm around the android guiding him to his seat to sit down. "Whoa, hey, come on, how about we sit down for a bit I think all of this really is starting to overwhelm you a little."

"I'm sorry," Connor apologised quietly, wiping at the tears on his face. "I'm not upset, I... I don't know why I'm crying."

"Crying isn't just a side effect of sadness, tears can spring up on you any time emotions get a little overwhelming. Tears can be happy too, emotions are just tricky like that." Hank shrugged, sitting back against Connor's desk with a reassuring smile.

"I though tears were a response to negative emotions, I hadn't realised they could be positive as well." Connor confessed looking down at the name plate still held in his hand in thought. He had once thought he held a rather strong understanding of human emotions, he was designed to analyse human psychology and behaviour, so he could adapt accordingly. Though as he found out there was a vast contrast between believing you understood emotions through programming and actual experiencing them for yourself.

His data banks didn't seem to hold any useful information about positive emotions triggering tears, though he supposed that made sense. He was designed to be a walking forensics lab and negotiator, and negotiators tended to be sent out to deal with those in emotionally tense negative states. It was a relief though to know the tears were not the result of a malfunction.

He ran a finger over the writing on the on the name plate as he quietly read the name out once more. "Detective Anderson. Detective Connor Anderson." He looked up at the grizzled lieutenant then a small smile pulling at his lip, "It does have a nice ring to it." He stated before he joked. "And I suppose Detective Connor, the android sent by CyberLife doesn't really fit well on paper does it."

"You'd need three name plates sitting on your desk to fit all that and I'm pretty sure the station's resource budget wouldn't cover them." Hank snorted back, "Not to mention it'd take you like tree minutes to sign shit. Speaking of signatures you may want to start working on one, Jeffrey's given us leave after lunch so we can get a bank account set up for you. Gotta get the account details to pay role so your first pay can go in at the end of the week with everyone else's."

"Androids do no scribble on pieces of paper, we all have one inbuilt font that is a printed sans. We do not have signatures." Connor replied with cheeky half grin.

"Don't get smart with me." Hank huffed back giving the kid a playful whack to the head as he stood and rounded to his own desk. It was probably time to get some actual work done, the rest of the occupants in the room seemed to have made there way back to there own stations as well. "Just grab a pen and write ya damn name on a piece of paper."


	13. Stand off

There is bound to be trouble with two alpha's living under one roof.

* * *

Grey-green eyes stared down golden-green, neither willing to back down as the stare off continued. It had been going for almost five minutes now and tension was building. Gavin wasn't one to back down from a fight and he certainly wasn't about to start bailing out now. His opponent's right eye twitched lightly as Gavin scooped another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Wiping a hand across his chin to wipe away the thin trail of milk.

"Mraaorrr." The ginger tom yowled and Gavin rrroarred straight back cutting over the tom's complaints.  
Setting the tom to let out another "Yooowwwll." That was once again interrupted with the man's echoed response.

The cat's tail flickered in annoyance and Gavin raised a brow in challenge as Acid inched forward on the counter. He was half expecting the agitated tom to take another swipe at his spoon as he lifted another spoonful of cereal to his mouth instead the cat smacked his paw into the glass next to him with a hiss. Sending juice spilling all over the counter and onto the floor.

It was Gavin's eye that twitched this time, as the cat cocked his head with a smug look on his face and let out a short "Rrow." He responded with another throaty growl as he stood, putting his bowl in the sink and grabbing the paper towel, never once breaking eye contact with the defiant feline. Acid had been being a little prick all morning and all bloody night. He had Woken Gavin at least five times, either yowling in his ear, knocking things from the shelf and one time even biting him on the nose.

Then he had woken this morning to find the cat tearing holes in his favourite green tee, which had earned him a spray of water to the face. Then the little shit had the gall to vocally demand his bowl be refilled after he had already had milk and biscuits, going so far as to kick his water dish over when he was denied. If the Tom thought his demands were going to be met he was sorely mistaken.

The argumentative stand off moved from the kitchen to the bathroom as Gavin baked into the bathroom to shower, leaving the door open so as not to loose eye contact with the cat. Acid trailing after him as the yowling match continued, jumping on the sink counter and wracking his claws across the jeans folded on top. Little turd continuing to look him straight in the eye as he did so.

Narrowing his eye's Gavin let out a deep growl, Acid's tail flickered again, one ear turning back as the ginger tom bristled and ran his claws over the garment again. That was it, he picked up the wet shower puff and tossed in the cat's direction. Acid letting out a hiss and jumping down as the puff hit the mirror spraying water all over the place. Turning off the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist he passed the tom, stepping over the paw that came swinging at his ankle with a small hiss of his own.

Then the yowling started again long and loud and gravely and the match continued, the cat growing increasingly frustrated every time he yowled back over the top of him. Underwear and jeans went on as the two continued neither willing to back down. His shirt would mean breaking eye contact so that would have to wait.

He needed to brush his teeth, he had to leave for working in five or else he would be late, but he wasn't about to be the one to back gown from the current yowling match. It had been going for almost twenty minutes now, but he kept going because as much as Acid liked to believe he was top alpha around here he wasn't. And yes Gavin Reed was an adult- though that could probably be debated- in his thirties and most sane men didn't have yowling matches with their cat, something he had picked up in his teens when lingering around parks and back allies in the late evenings. But damn it Acid was breaking.

The ginger tom's tailing was flickering like wild and his ears were starting to twitch more and more as the battle wore on. And what started as long assertive yowls of defiance was slowly dwindling down to short sullen ones. It was time to end this, so leaning back against the counter, arms crossed and scarred chest puffed, he narrowed his eyes threateningly. Right brow slowly raising as he dared the cat try something else.

Acid held his stare tail flickering back and forth at warp speed for half a minute longer before letting out a short sound crossed somewhere between a hiss and a spitting noise before slinking off under the tv unit. Gavin let out a snort as the sounds of the tom scratching at the unit's base sounded, but the mess underneath wasn't visible anyhow so he wasn't to concerned.

Pulling his shirt over his head as he head for the bathroom to brush his teeth a smile spread across his lips. He was still top dog, or in this case he guessed top cat.

* * *

 **AN: this stand off actually started as a small one paragraph start to a completely different story, but grew into its own thing.**  
 **It was kinda short a goofy, but come on what cat owner could honestly say they've never had a stand off or communicated with their cat in cat sounds.**  
 **Or maybe owning 8 cats between two homes has just truly turned me into a crazy cat person.**


	14. Pay day

Connor goes shopping.

* * *

 _He had little use for money anyway, what would an android even spend money on._

It wasn't that long ago Connor had thought those words and believed them true. It wasn't until he received his first pay-check that he realised there was actually quite a lot he could spend his money on. Like food for his fish and replacement filter parts should he need them, a new ball for Sumo, and Thirium, he could purchase his own thirium now. He'd never realised how much he was actually taking from Hanks own pay-check until he had received his own.

Of course the man insists it had never been a bother and he had rather assertively refused the android's offer to pay him back. Still Connor planned to secretly stash some money away so until he could repay Hank someway. He had done a little research and it seemed both pets, vehicles and medical costs were among the top four most common unexpected expenses, so putting money aside for any unforeseen expenses that should befall the man seemed the logical choice.

Besides a visit to the pet store for more fish supplies and a gift for Sumo, it seemed new clothes were on the agenda much to Connor's insistence he didn't require new clothes. He had two perfectly wearable uniforms after all and an old borrowed hoodie he wore around the house and on walks with Sumo. But Hank held stubbornly strong, stating he didn't want the android wearing that CyberLife uniform any more, even promising to burn the jackets once Connor had acquired new clothes.

Which was how they ended up at the mall in a rather large, reasonably priced department store. That supplied clothes for both formal and casual wear, for all genders and ages. As his eyes scanned over the countless racks, filled with clothes of varying colours, materials, sizes and styles he had to admit it was a little intimidating. Up until now he had always worn the uniform his model came with, it was obviously designed with his job in mind and proved no hindrance to his work and it was comfortable enough. Apart from the borrowed jumper of Hank's the only other clothes he had worn were a jumbled mix he had selected from the precinct's lost and found to go undercover to Jericho. Which Hank had made sure to point out amusingly on more than one occasion that most other deviant's didn't dress like drifters.

Which just went to show he had absolutely no clue when it came to picking clothes. And now he was in a department store crammed full of thousand's of different garments. How was he supposed to know which ones to pick out. How was he supposed to even know where to start.

"Okay, here we go, men's section. Lets see what you can find." Hank announced, clapping him on the back as he urged him to start looking.

Connor tugged a little at the first thing he came across on the rack in front of him. A plain white singlet as it turns out, other singlets in varying colours hung beside it. Scanning the corner of the store they stood in he tried to devise the best place to start, familiarity perhaps. His uniform was both professional and caused no discomfort throughout the day so it made sense to find something similar. So spotting familiar buttoned up shirts he headed over for them, picking out a white one identical to the one he wore.

The one in his hand looked obviously far to big for him and for a moment he realised he didn't have a clue what his sizing was. The tags showed that sizes seemed to range from small up to six times extra large, but other items seemed to size in inches or even centimetres. It seemed odd and a little unorthodox to size clothing in so many different ways rather than use the same method for all, surely that would make find ones size far easier. He ran a search through his data banks hoping to find some schematics that might hold his measurements, unfortunately he came up empty.

CyberLife would have held such files in their data banks but he was no longer able to tap into them since becoming deviant. Hank let out a heavy groan as he walked up beside the android holding up no other then a white fucking button up exactly like the one he wore.

"You have got to be kidding me kid. You are not having a wardrobe full of white dress shirts." Hank shook his head, taking the shirt from the android and hanging it back on the rack. "The whole point of this shopping trip is to change things up a bit, find something new. To find something you like, find your style."

"But I do not know what I like? How am I supposed to know which items I'm supposed to pick?" Connor asked, brows pinching as he looked from the rack to the man in front of him.

"Hell, I don't know. You put together that outfit to sneak into the deviant hideout, how did you go about choosing to put that together." The lieutenant shrugged.

"You said I looked like a homeless drifter. You pointed it out on more than one occasion." The android dead panned.

"All at once it kinda did, but you know with fewer elements maybe. The jacket wasn't bad." Hank placated.

"I went through the precincts lost and found and put on the garments that fit." Connor answered. There were far too many items here to use that tactic here though.

"Look around for stuff you like, I dunno try finding something that catches your eye." This wasn't working out how he had planned. Seeing how most androids had changed out of their uniforms after becoming deviant back when android were just starting to wake up, Hank had kind of figured this trip would go a whole lot smoother.

He watched as the android scanned the wrack in front of him moving along until he reached out and unhooked a floral print dress shirt. And Hank held back a cringe, the bright pink, green, blue and yellow shirt was the gaudiest thing he had ever seen. He was know to hold some rather gaudy shirts himself, but this shirt was on a level all its own. But if it was what the kid liked he certainly wasn't going to judge or doing anything that might dishearten him.

"This one catches the eye." Connor stated. Holding the shirt out so Hank could better inspect it.

"It certainly does." Hank agreed. "Do you like it though, is it something you'd wear?"

The androids face dropped as he looked the shirt over. "I am not particularly fond of it. I think Detective Reed would have a field day if I were to wear this to work, but you did tell me to find something that catches my eye and the excessively bright colours certain drew attention."

"Oh Gavin would have a blast if he saw you in that." Hank couldn't deny that. "That's not what I meant by catching your eye though, I meant for you to try and find a colour or pattern that catches your attention because you find pleasing."

"Oh." Connor said as he put the shirt back pulling out a light dusty-teal coloured one from nearby. "How about this one then, it is still somewhat bright without being intrusive?" The kid asked.

"Do you like it?"

"I think so."

"Okay then turn around, and lets try and size it up for you." Hank stated, taking the shirt from the android's hand and holding it to his back. Sizing the shoulders of the shirt to the kids back. "Think you'll need the next size down." He said putting the shirt back and pulling out one the right size before handing it back to Connor.

The kid picked out two other coloured shirts and Hank chose to remain silent about the white one the android snuck in his pile when he thought the man wasn't looking. They then piled on two pair of dark denim jeans, a vest he noticed the kid show interest in and a dark grey pea coat, before it was time to pick out some more casual clothes.

"Okay kid, lets mosey on back to the casual section to grab some comfy around the house stuff." Hank said, starting for rows of T-shirts.

"What is wrong with the sweatshirt I wear at home?" Connor asked as he pulled out a plain white tee from the rack.

"Nothing. But people are gonna start thinking you have nothing else to wear if they see ya walking Sumo in the same thing everyday. And you can't be walking around in a sweatshirt all summer, it'll be too hot."

Hank was the only real example Connor had of what people usually wore around the house and all that gave him was tee, boxers or a sweatshirt if the weather was cooler. He supposed that meant he would have to obtain at least one pair of boxer shorts during this shopping trip. He couldn't wear boxer's to the park though, luckily he had multiple examples to go off when it came to what people wore when walking their dogs or visiting the park. So rerunning through the previous day's trip to the park with Hank and Sumo, he took note of what the people they had past wore. Looking out for particular garments that caught his attention.

Hank gave an encouraging thumbs up as the Kid finally kicked into gear again after a five minute pause in which he just stood still temple blinking yellow. He really wished Connor would give a little warning before doing whatever it is in that head of his that has him zone out like that. He never quite knew if the android was doing something himself or if he was just majorly glitching out. So it was relieving to see Connor set to work as if on a mission when he snapped out of it. Scanning the racks with new purpose as he pulled out various shirts and pants.

Ten minutes later and the android had added, four tees, one of which had I heart dogs printed on the front. Two long sleeved tees, one turtleneck, hooded sweatshirt, new underwear and two pair of cargo shorts added to his pile. Hank looked down at his phone as Connor was sent into the change room, they had been in the store little over an hour now. It was no wonder he was getting sick of looking at clothes, but he sure as hell wasn't heading back into the store to try and exchange things if any were the wrong size which was why he made the kid try it all on before heading to the counter.

Turned out a good thing he did, one of the pair of jeans must have had the wrong size on them or something and wouldn't stay on the kid's hips. The sweatshirt was a little big but Connor insisted he preferred it that way and the turtleneck was swapped out for a loose fitting one after Hank had rushed into the change room after hearing the kid's plea of "Hank, I need help." Only to burst into hysterics much to Connor's dismay as he realised the kid had his head stuck in the skivvy's neck.

On there way to the check out they had made a short detour past the tie selection, were Connor had picked out one with brightly coloured blue and orange striped fish on it to add to his tie collection. Which as of now consisted of three ties but now the kid got paid for working down the station Hank was sure that would soon change. Hank helped carry some of the bags back to the car once they were done, only stopping once on their way out of the mall for a cheap coffee to go.

Loading the bags he was carrying into the back seat he watched as Connor took to the passenger seat setting his bags in the foot well, before climbing into the drivers seat and starting up the engine. They were pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street when he heard Connor riffling through one of his shopping bags and looked over to see the kid pulling something black onto his head. Almost choking when he realised it was a beanie with pointed tips sticking up on top.

"The hell is that?" He gaped as the android turned to him, a smile plastered on his face.

"A hat for next winter, I found it in the bargain bin by the counter." He stated before pointing to the little triangles poking out the top. "Look it's like little cat ears, isn't it cute."

"Your such a nerd sometimes." Hank snorted, leaning over to elbow the kid playfully in the arm.

"Well, I like it." Connor smiled in reply and Hank couldn't help but smile along.

"See that wasn't so hard was it? You're starting to get the hang of finding your style already." He stated, before saying. "And you are giving me those CyberLife jackets when we get home. I meant it when I said I was burning those things."


	15. New recruits

The first of the new android recruits roll in, Connor is excited, Gavin on the other hand not so much.

* * *

Gavin was having a good day for a change, he hadn't been called in the evening before and had a proper night's sleep for once. Acid had been in a good mood for a change and didn't destroy anything or make a mess. And he'd caught the prick slashing tires in the area, broke the dick's nose and scared the shit straight with a night in lock up, so he hadn't had to waste cash on tires for a month now. All in all he was having a good day, at least he was. Up until the point he walked into the station to find a welcome station set up to welcome the first of the new(returning) Android recruits. It wasn't the bullpen gather-round with cake like Connor got, but there were still banners and crap.

Five androids stood by the wall that was once lined with docking stations, which were torn out a few days previous and now stationed extra desks. Two identical male models, with pale skin and dark hair neither sporting a LED and three females, who all shared identical faces and dark skin. Though each had customised their appearances enough that they were easily told apart at a glance. One with short cropped dark hair, another with matching dark hair but longer pulled back in a wavy ponytail and the third had a coffee coloured bob and hazel eyes instead of the usual chocolate. The longer haired one the only who still had a LED visible.

Fowler was standing with them giving some spiel, likely some welcome to the team and everyone work together and play nice crap. As most of the other officers milled about to introduce themselves, even Anderson and his pet had arrived earlier than usual for the occasion. The captain and a few of the officer's had glanced his way as he entered the room but he just ignored them, tossing his wallet and keys in his top drawer and heading straight out the back door to the smokers zone. He wasn't ready to deal with this shit.

* * *

Connor was excited, so much so that he had set his alarm a whole hour early that morning to insure they would not be late. Hank didn't exactly share in that excitement and wasn't overly impressed at being woken early and practically dragged out of bed when he'd asked for five more minutes. He had picked up the outfit he had laid out for the lieutenant the evening before and was guiding the man to the bathroom when Hank gruffed out in a half yawn.

"Whoa, where's the fire. Give a man the chance to wake up before you start shoving him around will you."

"There is no fi-" Connor started before he realised what the man had meant. Oh. "Sorry, I just wanted to be a little early today. I don't want to miss the introduction of the new recruits."

"You realise they will be there all day, right? We ain't going to miss them even if we're a little late. Though I'd say there is little chance of that." Hank pointed out, letting out an amused grin at the faint flush that crept across the android's face. "I know you're excited, son, but maybe you could let me wake up a little before you drag me through the entire morning routine."

"Of course, I'll feed Sumo and start some toast." Connor backed off, he may have been a tad more pushy than intended.

"Thanks."

...

The excitement had drained a little by the time they were climbing into the car. Perhaps not drained, it was still there but it was beginning to be smothered by the anxiety that had begun bubbling forward as time ticked on. Fingers found themselves straightening his tie for the fifth time since Hank started the engine, two blocks back. He'd chosen a green tie today with white and yellow lines and numbers creating a stylised image of circuitry. He was starting to loose confidence in his choice, what if it was taken the wrong way or the other android's found it offensive.

"Okay what's up now?" Hank's voice broke him from his thoughts. "You were bouncing with excitement ten minutes ago now you look like someone who's been told they have to partner with Reed for the day."

He couldn't help the light chuckle that drew forward, before his nerves started bubbling again. "I am excited... But I'm also nervous. What if they don't like me? I'm not exactly popular in the android community after everything I did when I was with CyberLife. And besides Markus and his friends I don't really know any other androids."

Even then he didn't meet up with Markus and his crew very often, they were busy with representing their people and trying to live their own lives. Almost all android interaction he had was work related, questioning suspects or trying to calm terrified victims so they could give their statements.

"Kid as long as you be yourself they'd be crazy not to like you." Hank assured, giving a fond ruffle of the kid's hair as he waited for the lights to change. "And I'm sure they'll appreciate having one of their own kind there to help show them the ropes."

"I hope so, I never had reason to interact with the other police androids before but I'm interested to find out what they are like." Connor nodded, smoothing his tie one last time before resting his hands in his lap.

"I think every ones interested in finding out what kind of people the android's that once lined the wall are now." Hank affirmed, as he pulled into his parking space.

Everyone was gathered around as Captain fowler welcomed the newly returned to the force androids. Everyone except Gavin Reed, the detective had stalked straight past and out the back door as soon as he saw the little welcome party. "Some people never change." Hank had huffed by his side as the man disappeared out back.

The captain was getting to the part were names were introduced but Connor couldn't help himself as he scanned over each of the androids, pulling up the newly added information stored in the system. Starting with the two PC200's that looked identical.

 **Officer Morris, David**  
 **PC200 #422 734 286**

 **Officer Evans, Tate**  
 **PC200 #422 735 766**

Then the three females, starting with the one with coffee coloured hair, then the female with long hair and lastly the one with it cropped short.

 **Officer North, Macey**  
 **PM700 #300 725 884**

 **Officer North, Kayla**  
 **PM700 #300 725 876**

 **Officer Arana, Zenya**  
 **PM700 #300 722 836**

The captain was soon done with introductions and welcoming the new members to the force and stood down to let the officers mingle a little before they set down for work. The PC200 named Tate made his way through the group towards where Hank and Connor stood. Connor stepped forward a smile on his face as he offered out his hand in gesture for a handshake as all the officers tended to do, as he introduced himself. "Hello Tate, my name is Connor, it is-"

"I know who you are, hunter." The other android cut him short, continuing past without so much as a glance.

The anxiety that had quieted down, clawed through out his abdomen again, and his self diagnostic ran before he could stop it. Nothing was wrong, there were no abnormalities but he already knew that, it was emotions that made it feel like someone was rearranging the tubes and wires beneath his abdominal plate.

"What a dick." Hank huffed out from beside him, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I didn't get partnered with him." A voice sounded from behind and they turned to find Chris with two of the female androids by his side. "Hank, Connor, I'd like you to meet my new partner Macey." He introduced the coffee haired female on his left, before gesturing to his right. "And this is-"

"Zenya." The cropped haired android beat him to it, holding out her right hand to Hank shaking his hand before holding it for Connor. "Nice tie, my socks have the same print." She announced as they shook hands.

Macey gave a little wave, taking half a step closer. "Hello, its nice to meet you both." She didn't extend a handshake however, too caught up in taking in the room of officers, blurting out in astonishment. "Wow, were you this excited about coming back to work after deviating or is it just me? It seems so new and exciting now, haha it's a little overwhelming."

"I'm sure you'll do great." Connor assured the other, "I think I was equal parts excited and nervous when I was told I could return, though mostly I was just glad for the familiarity. Their are a lot of friendly people here so don't be afraid to ask for assistance if you ever need it."

"We didn't really get to work closely with anyone before like you did, so I am excited to get to know the other officers." She smiled.

"And I'm excited to finally get assigned a partner." Chris interjected with a laugh, clapping his new partner on the shoulder. "I'm sure we're going to make one hell of a team, so you two better watch out, you might have some serious competition now."

"We'll kick ass." Macey agreed excitedly.

"And what about you," Hank directed at the other female, "You chained to a partner?"

"I wasn't assigned anyone, though I really don't mind. Honestly, I hope to apply for SWAT as soon as laws allow positions in the department. I was in Jericho when it went down and I'm not sure exactly what it was but while I was running through the passages avoiding gunfire all I could think of was how I'd have loved to be a SWAT android." She informed, looking to Chris, "What was it you called me just before?"

"An adrenaline junkie." Chris supplied.

"Yes. While android's do not have adrenaline, the definition certainly fits." She nodded with a grin.

Connor didn't get a chance to greet and speak with the other two androids before it was time for everyone to settle down and do some actual work. Macey and Tate were the only two that remained in the station as the remaining tree all headed out for their first patrol back on the job. The female sat at her new desk next to Chris as the two got to know one another and Chris filled her in on his current work. The male android sat at his desk up against the far wall were the docking stations once sat, and Connor was glad they sat at opposite ends of the room.

The other clearly disliked him and he hoped to avoid the other if he could. But the two girls he did meet seemed friendly enough and he hoped to get to know both a little better. At least Hank might then stop nagging- as the man himself was so fond of calling it- about him making more android friends.

* * *

Snuffing out the dregs of his second cigarette Gavin let out a heavy breath and decided it was probably time to go back inside and attempt to get some work done. As much as he'd like to stall further he wasn't quite stressed enough to have a third without making himself sick. Slinking back inside and parking himself behind his desk he logged into his terminal with every intention of burying himself in work and ignoring the rest of the office. It had worked for him before, the place used to have plastic pricks lining the freaking wall and he'd managed to ignore their presence then for the most part.

And it worked, for the first half of the morning at least. Turns out ignoring their presence might prove a little more difficult now they had free roam of the place. Now they were deemed actual officers and not equipment that could be stored away when not in use. So it wasn't long before he found one of the androids standing in front of his desk.

"What." He huffed, the word coming out perhaps a little gruffer than he'd meant. He looked up to find it was the female with coffee coloured hair.

"I um.. I'm sorry to disturb you, Detective Reed." She stated almost timidly, looking back across the room to where she came from before focusing back on him. "I've been partnered with officer Miller and he asked me to see if you have the paperwork from the Harric case."

"Yeah, I should have it somewhere around here." He replied opening his drawer and digging around in the mess contained inside. Handing it over once he found it, he was relieved the android didn't hang around for small talk because that would have been horridly awkward.

Seemed most of them were out on patrol anyway and as long as the ones here didn't invade his space then maybe he could survive working with the 'new recruits'. He hadn't had reason to interact with the patrol androids before, they weren't encroaching in his work like Connor had. He had managed to survive this long with Hank's plastic pet roaming around the department so _maybe_ he could endure a couple more.

...Maybe.


End file.
